


All My Friends Are Heathens

by lastheavens



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastheavens/pseuds/lastheavens
Summary: She got by with only her friend Ethan. At least until teen heartthrob and actor Mark Fischbach shows up at her school, along with a bored Irish man, Sean McLoughlin. Strange things happen to Ethan and suddenly she's thrown into a world of romance, danger, and dark sides. COMPLETED
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Original Female Character(s), Darkiplier/Original Female Character(s), Ethan Nestor/Original Female Character(s), Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in middle school so it's not great but it is my only completed fic and I'm kind of proud of that fact so I decided to post it. There are some weird parts where you can tell I used an old version of it and just edited it slightly. It makes sense mostly though so enjoy!

“Kay, wait up!” I whipped around at the distinct sound of my best friend’s voice. With only so many kids per grade, you knew the voice of everyone at this little private school, and Ethan’s voice most definitely stood out. This acne-ridden shorty ran up and placed a hand on my shoulder as he caught his breath. He fixed his glasses and blazer and stood up. Before he could get to his full height I embraced him.

“I missed you, little dude.” I backed away and reached to muss up his blue locks.

“I’m taller than you.” He stated and crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to act confident though I could most definitely see his pink dusted cheeks. We talked about our summers as we walked to our homeroom.

“Miss Larson, Mr. Nestor.” Our teacher nodded to us. He gestured for us to follow him. He lead us to the front office, causing me and Ethan to exchange frantic looks. Were we in trouble? What had we done recently that could render an escort to the office?

“Hello.” I heard a rich voice say. I turned to see a handsome Asian guy with dark hair. Next to him stood a giddy kid with vibrant green bangs. Both boys were of Ethan’s height. I blushed a little as the dark-haired one stuck out a hand. “Mark Fischbach.”

“Kaylee Larson,” I said shyly, my cheeks burned and I felt Ethan’s elbow jam into my side.

“I know he’s hot but maybe be a little more subtle.” He whispered in my ear. I snorted a little before immediately turning around and covering my face in shame. “Real subtle.”

“Sean McLoughlin,” the other boy introduced with a prominent Irish accent. I turned, head down, to shake his hand. As Ethan introduced himself, I stared at my feet freaking out in my head.

“You two will be- uh Kaylee can you please pick up your head? You’re being rude,” I looked up and our teacher continued. “As I was saying, you two will be our new students’ tour guides.”

“What about our classes?” Ethan asked. I could feel Mark’s eyes burning into me.

“You’ve been excused and all important papers are being sent home by mail.” The teacher answered. “Well be on your ways then.”

We exited the office and stood in the hall for a short second. Jack and Mark were looking over their schedules when Mark looked at me.

“Your hair is really cool,” he began, “I had my bangs dyed for a while before going back to my natural colour.”

“Um… thanks.” I giggled a little. Another sharp jab from Ethan.

“Are you two dating?” Jack asked. Ethan blushed, I stood up straighter.

“No, we’re just friends,” I answered cooly.

“Okay then! Well, let’s start with the tour.” Ethan interrupted. We all looked relieved for Ethan’s interjection, as it cut the tension cleanly.

“First off will be the senior’s pod.” I started as we walked to the pod. I pointed to the walls. “Your lockers will be somewhere on one of these four walls. Locker numbers please.”

“122,” Mark listed.

“123,” Sean added. I lead them to the wall of lockers to my left. I pointed to the second locker in,

“That’s my locker, next to it is my sister-”

“Kate Larson is here! Praise me b*tches!” She sidled up to Mark. “Hey cutie, wanna skip and go down to the beach in my Mini?”

“I’ll take a pass, your sister was kindly showing me the ropes of this school. So please f*ck off and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, you snake.” Mark defended as he slapped her perfectly manicured hand off his bicep. The witch pouted and opened her locker only to have the final warning bell ring at that exact moment.

“F*ck!” She exclaimed before running off with her cronies in tow.

“You’re related to that b*tch?” Mark asked.

“The queen of Hollywood herself, little Miss Perfect, my twin sister.” I rolled my eyes in disgust.

“So are you a natural blonde? Or is her hair bleached?”

“Her hair is bleached as hell, but we are actually both boring. We just have normal brown hair.” Mark laughed. I beamed, I made him laugh.

“What are you smiling at?” He asked me and I quickly shut my mouth and turned away. “Don’t worry it’s cute.”

“We just met!” I laughed.

“Enough flirting, more tour,” Sean said.

“Sorry, Sean.” He looked at me.

“Call me Jack.” He smirked.

“Stop hitting on her and let’s f*cking go,” Ethan said in annoyance. We were halfway to the gym when Ethan got a pure look of horror on his face.

“Ethan, what’s wrong?” I asked. No answer. “Ethan? Ethan!”

“He’s entranced by something,” Mark remarked (haha I’m funny). I walked to Ethan and shook his shoulders, he looked up at me.

“Gears.” Was all he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Gears.” He said again.

“What about the god damn gears?” I was losing patience already.

“They were inside of me. My eyes were blank, no iris or pupil.” I shook my head and laughed.

“Did you sneak some vodka into your coffee this morning or something? My god, you’re delusional.” Mark put a hand on my shoulder.

“We know what he means.” He said calmly.

“Whoa whoa whoa what?” I stepped back and Ethan fell to the floor in a weak state of delirium.

“His name is Dark.” Mark started. I cut him off with my laughter.

“Mine is Anti,” Jack said. I took another step.

“Stop walking away from us.” Mark reached for my wrist and I saw his whole body kind of glitch.

“You’re all insane.” With those words, Mark let go of me and in front of me stood a clean-cut man in a suit and a glitchy little b*tch complaining about circles. I felt my whole body give way and I passed out. As I crashed down something fell in front of me with a small *clink*.

“Hello, Princess.”


	2. Wait For Them To Ask You Who You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that not only is this named after the twenty one pilots song all of the chapter titles are from it. Middle school. What a time.

Mark/Dark’s POV (Before)

We were waiting in the school office, Jack and I. I knew him from something Dark had forced me to go to, and thus I met the overexcited Irish man. The man from before returned with two students. A scrawny, acne faced boy with bright blue hair and a gorgeous girl with perfect purple curls. She reddened at the sight of me and I felt the need to speak up. 

“Hello,” I said in the calmest voice I could pull. She looked up, redder than before. I stuck out my hand. “Mark Fischbach.” 

“Kaylee Larson,” she near whispered. Larson? That sounds familiar. That one b*tch you did a movie with when you were like seven? Nah I think that was Marson or something. Her friend jabbed his elbow into her side and whispered something in her ear. She made a cute little snort before quickly turning away. 

“Real subtle,” the friend mumbled. 

“Sean McLoughlin,” Jack introduced. Kaylee turned really slowly, head down and shook Jack’s hand before staring back at her feet. Her hair covered that cute face of hers. Seriously Mark you just met the girl! Oh f*ck off Dark, you like her too. You uh you have no evidence supporting that fact. While Kaylee tried to ignore us, her friend introduced himself, Ethan Nestor, and the teacher began briefing them on why he even bothered to bring them there. But he paused and told Kaylee to lift her head. When she picked up her head I noticed her cheeks were bright red and she looked spacey. She was cute all flustered and lovestruck over me and my gorgeous bod. Mark, you are so f*cking narcissistic. Holy sh*t. I didn’t ask for your opinion Dark. 

“Well be on your ways then.” The teacher pushed us out the door and we started with the tour. Jack and I looked over our schedules and I found my eyes drifting towards Kaylee. She was quite beautiful, nothing like the bleach blondes I met on movie sets. 

“Your hair is really cool,” my comment made me run my fingers through my own hair, “I had my bangs dyed for a while before going back to my natural colour.” 

“Um… thanks.” She giggled, it was cute. Her friend threw an elbow into her side again. I could see her wince in pain and the pink that had shrouded her freckle dusted cheeks was gone. 

“Are you two dating?” Jack asked the pair. Ethan turned bright red and Kaylee stood up straighter, laughing silently as she did so. 

“No, we’re just friends,” she answered, smiling and placing an arm on Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan coughed and backed away. 

“Okay then! Well, let’s start with the tour.” Ethan interrupted. Kaylee looked relieved and started walking ahead of us. Her cheeks were still dusted pink, but she had an air of confidence to her. 

“First off will be the senior’s pod,” Kaylee swept her arm towards several rows of lockers. “Your lockers will be somewhere on one of these four walls. Locker numbers please.” 

“122,” I read off my schedule. 

“123,” Jack read. Kaylee pointed to a wall of lockers to her left, then to the second in. 

“That’s my locker, next to it is my sister-” she was cut off by a petite bleach blonde girl who basically screamed bitch. Literally. 

“Kate Larson is here! Praise me, bitches!” She made a b-line for me, grabbing my bicep with surprisingly strong hands. “Hey cutie, wanna skip and go down to the beach in my Mini?” 

“I’ll take a pass, your sister was kindly showing me the ropes of this school. So please f*ck off and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of, you snake.” I slapped her hand off my arm and stared daggers into her soul. She spoke and acted like she was the antagonist of a 2000’s teen movie. I told you she’s that bitch you did that movie with! I ignored Dark and watched her open her locker only to have the final warning bell ring. She let out a slew of expletives and ran off, her followers behind her. 

“You’re related to that bitch?” I asked Kaylee in a joking tone. 

“The queen of Hollywood herself, little Miss Perfect, my twin sister.” She seemed genuinely disgusted by her sister. I wonder if something happened between them as kids. 

“So are you a natural blonde? Or is her hair bleached?” I asked, not expecting a serious answer. 

“Her hair is bleached as hell, but we are actually both boring. We just have normal brown hair.” I laughed and I saw Kaylee beam with, pride? 

“What are you smiling at?” I teased. She shut her mouth and turned away from me. “Don’t worry, it’s cute.” 

“We just met!” She laughed and turned back towards me, staring up into my eyes. God if she didn’t have a point I could have just kissed her. 

“Enough flirting, more tour.” Jack sounded bored and maybe a bit jealous. 

“Sorry, Sean.” Kaylee smiled in his direction. 

“Call me Jack,” he smirked. Ethan was turning redder and redder by the minute. 

“Stop hitting on her and let’s fucking go.” We began walking to the gym when Ethan stopped dead in his tracks. His face was filled with horror and his eyes seemed hazy. 

“Ethan, what’s wrong?” When he didn’t answer Kaylee said his name a few more times, clearly worried. 

“He’s entranced by something,” I immediately regretted pointing out the obvious. Kaylee walked toward the blue-haired boy and gently shook his shoulders. He violently looked up and spoke. 

“Gears.” 

“What?” He’s seen his dark side Mark. I may be needed soon. Not yet Dark, wait a bit. 

“Gears,” Ethan repeated. 

“What about the damn gears?!” Kaylee is short-tempered. Duly noted. 

“They were inside of me. My eyes were blank, no iris or pupil,” Ethan described. Kaylee just shook her head and laughed. 

“Did you sneak some vodka into your coffee this morning or something? My god, you’re delusional.” Despite every bone in my body advising against it, I stepped in, placing my hand on her shoulder. 

“We know what he means,” I said referring to Jack and myself, my voice shockingly calm. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, what?” She stepped back and Ethan crumbled to the floor. Tell her about me. Now.

“His name is Dark.” Her laughter disheartened me. 

“Mine is Anti.” Kaylee took another step back and she realized we were serious. 

“Stop walking away from us.” I was stern, Dark was taking over. I reached for her wrist and held on. 

“You’re all insane,” she shook with fear and anger. I let go of her in false defeat and transformed into Dark. It’s my show now.

I looked over to see Anti had emerged too and I nodded in acknowledgment. I looked at Kaylee and saw she had fallen to the ground. Her purple hair was turning to a dark blue and a golden crown appeared on the ground with a soft ‘clink’. I smiled. 

“Hello, Princess.” She looked up at me. 

“Dark?” she spoke in a soft voice, not unlike Kaylee’s. I nodded. 

“Phoenix, correct?” I asked and she nodded. I bent down and grabbed her crown off the floor and placed it on her head. She smiled a bit and I could tell she wasn’t a normal dark side. She had emotion it seemed. 

“I want to be your princess.” She looked into my eyes and smiled. 

“Sounds great, Princess.” I grabbed her hand and she stood on her toes to peck me on the cheek. 

“Get a room you two,” Anti complained. Blank was standing next to him, basically just upholding his namesake. I looked back to Phoenix. She was looking at the others with curiosity. I ran a hand through her hair and she looked back to me. I could now clearly see the purple at the roots of her hair. I sighed and pulled her towards me. 

“I’m afraid our time must be cut short,” I smiled at her and she nodded. 

“Bye Darky.” I watched as she turned back into Kaylee. 

“Bye Princess,” I whispered silently. I pulled her closer to me and just held her there until I changed back to Mark.


	3. Please Don't Make Any Sudden Moves

Kaylee’s Pov

I was suddenly thrust into consciousness. When my eyes fluttered open I looked down to see arms wrapped around my middle, arms tipped with perfectly ironed sleeves and a suit jacket. Instead of fighting, I looked up at the man holding me, to see Mark. Except it wasn’t, he was paler and had a weird aura to him and he was whispering to me. I pushed him away from me. 

“Who are you? What have you done with Mark?” I demanded. The doppelganger was taken aback. 

“Now listen here little girl -” Mark stopped himself as he changed back to his normal self. He looked me up and down. “Did Dark hurt you at all?” 

“No, why would he? In fact, he seemed quite infatuated with me, to be honest. It was weird.” I looked away from Mark and noticed Ethan on his knees, panting. I ran over and helped him up, fetching his water bottle from his backpack pocket. When he seems to have recovered a bit, he hoarsely thanks me and I look to the other two boys. 

“Should we continue the tour?” Mark asked. 

“Actually is there a bathroom somewhere?” Jack asked. I pointed near the gym and he walked away briskly, hands in the pockets of his khakis. Something was odd about that kid, I swear. I looked at Mark, who was staring out the window. 

“I want an explanation,” I demanded. Mark looked up at me. 

“About what?” Playing dumb I see. 

“You know what.” I was stern, it was the closest to intimidating that I could get. Mark sighed. 

“Have you ever heard of demons?” I nodded in confusion. “Well, you see these aren’t ordinary demons. They are our opposites. Usually, they’re dangerous and can kill without hesitation. Like I said before Jack and I have ours. Mine is Dark and his Anti. You also seem to have one, as does Ethan. Yours is named Phoenix and according to Dark, she seems to have emotion, something that’s not quite common in egos. Ethan’s is named Blank, he seems to be an oddball of anxiety right now so he’s hard to read. Now tell me, do you nurture the voice in your head?” 

“Yes, I do,” I answered slowly. “She’s quite nice to me, it’s just my thoughts and they never seem to prey on my mental wellbeing. In fact, the voice in my head is really helpful a lot of the time.” 

“Interesting,” Mark mumbled. I studied his face, he seemed lost in thought. Maybe talking to Dark. 

“Do you think Dark would try to hurt me through Phoenix, knowing that she’s emotionally vulnerable?” I asked. Mark shook his head and smiled at me. 

“No, and if he does, I’ll hurt him and make sure he can never hurt you again.” His eyes filled with a different emotion. Rage? Lust? Pride? I couldn’t tell. 

~Fancy lil time skip~ 

“Thank you for the tour. It was nice to meet you.” Mark said as the final bell rang. I could tell it was mostly directed at me and I smiled.

“Likewise.” I smiled at both him and Jack. Jack had seemed disinterested ever since the whole ego disaster. Mark grabbed his phone from his pocket. 

“Hey Kaylee, I’d like to get your number. Maybe we can be friends.” I smiled sheepishly and grabbed my own phone. We swapped and I entered my number. When I went to write my name I decided to be funny and wrote ‘Kay❤️❤️’ I handed his phone back and saw his face turn bright red. I took mine and looked at what he put his name as. Just plain old ‘Mark’. He must think I’m weird now. Who wouldn’t? Ignoring the voice in my head, I looked over to Ethan. 

“Hey am I still driving you home?” I asked him. He nodded and waved to the guys before starting off towards the parking lot. I followed but soon stopped and looked back at Mark. 

“Call me in like half an hour.” I smiled and ran off to catch up with Ethan. He was already waiting at my car by the time I arrived. I unlocked it and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Thanks for driving me, again. I failed my driver’s test again and my mom refuses to pick me up from school.” I laughed. 

“No problem dude.” I noticed I was running low on gas and stopped. “Hey want anything? I need to go in to pay.” 

“I’ll take a Gatorade, blue.” I nodded and Ethan handed me five bucks. I went inside and found my cherry Coke and sour patch kids. I returned to my car to find a very bored Ethan scrolling through Instagram. 

“I’m back, nerd.” I threw his Gatorade and five bucks at him. He looked at the money and put it back in his pocket while shaking his head. We sat in silence for a while before Ethan broke it with a hell of a question. 

“So what did you think of Mark?” Caught off guard, I mustered a shy answer. 

“I don’t know, he seemed nice.” My cheeks were burning and I tried to avoid glancing in Ethan’s direction. 

“Nice doesn’t constitute blushing at the mere mention of him. You like him.” Ethan stated, with anger lacing his tone. There was also a pang of, jealousy? 

“Ethan, are you jealous of Mark?” I looked at him as I parked on the road in front of his house. My phone rang and Mark’s name popped up on my radio screen. 

“Absolutely not. Have fun chatting with your new boy toy.” He grabbed his stuff and stormed up towards his house. I answered Mark’s call with a sigh. 

“Hey, you good?” He asked upon hearing me. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Ethan’s just acting weird. I think he’s jealous of you.” 

“I mean I can see why,” Mark joked. 

“Mark, this is serious!” I scolded and he laughed. 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “So he’s mad at you because of me?” 

“It seems so.” I parked my car behind the Mini Cooper that Kate is oh so proud of. I tucked my phone between my ear and shoulder as I struggled to open the door. It swung open and Kate stood in the doorway. 

“There you are. Mom wants you in the kitchen when you’re good.” She gestured to the phone. I nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Hey, Mark I’ll call you back later. Bye.” 

“Alright, bye Kay.” I hung up and Kate raised an eyebrow. 

“Already on calling terms with Mark?” 

“Yeah, now move so I can get in the house.” I pushed past her and yelled a greeting to my mom as I ran upstairs to change and put my backpack away. When I came back downstairs, Mom was sitting at the kitchen counter. She didn’t say anything, except push an envelope towards me. I looked at it and took it in my hands. I tore it open and read over the content inside. 

‘Dear Miss Larson,

As an associate with Golden Records, I’m pleased to inform you that your appeal for management has been honored. Your first meeting with us will be on September 27th. We eagerly await your partnership with us.

Ricky Aster, Management Director

I dropped the letter in disbelief. My mom looked at me with a smile. She had done this. She had gone to Golden Records and asked them to manage my music. I wrapped my arms around her and tears of joy dripped onto her sleeve. 

“I knew you would be happy about it. So how was school today?” She swept up the letter from the counter and stood up from her chair. 

“It was good, I showed some new kids around the school today.”  
“New kids?” My mom seemed intrigued, she was never this intrigued about my school day, maybe Kate had given her a tip. 

“Yeah, this kid Mark Fishbach and another named Sean McLoughlin.” Mom lit up at Mark’s name. 

“Mark’s the kid that Kate did The Grandparent Trap with!” I thought about it and realized she was right. 

“I guess he is.” I returned to my room and looked for my phone. I went to call Mark back but accidentally hit the Facetime button. I just said fuck it and sat back on my bed. 

“Hey Kay,” he said. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and I felt my cheeks grow hot. 

“Uh hi. Sorry, did I call you at a bad time?” I averted my eyes and Mark laughed. 

“No no, I was just getting ready to go swimming. Do you want to come over and join me?” 

“I’ll have to pass on that for now. I have good news though!” 

“And that is?” 

“I got a record deal! I’m going to be making music that can reach more people than just my online following!” Mark smiled. 

“That’s great Kay. I’m proud of you.” I smiled at him and sat up. 

“Uh anyway, I need to work on some music to present at the meeting so I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye, darling,” Mark grew pale at his last words and I was getting a bit uncomfortable. 

“Um bye.” I hung up and sat back on my bed, my cheeks hot and my mind racing

Mark’s POV 

Nearly as quickly as Dark had taken over, he reverted me back to normal. I silently cursed him out and he snickered in return. I just thought you could use a little embarrassing. Not in front of Kay dude. She’s cute, I want to have a chance with her. Oh, come on she literally put her name in your phone with hearts after it. It was a joke I’m sure. Ugh whatever I’m going outside, please don’t bother me while I’m near Mom. Of course, I’m not awful. I grabbed a towel from the closet and made my way downstairs. When I arrived outside I saw my mom in her garden, weeding. I walked over to her and bent down to help. 

“You don’t have to do that Mark,” she said. 

“It’s hot here, I don’t want you to do this all by yourself.” she laughed and stood up. 

“So how was school today?” 

“It was good, I got a tour from Kate Larson’s sister and her friend.” 

“Oh, is she like her sister?” 

“No, no. She’s actually quite nice. Though Kate didn’t even recognize me when she saw me.” 

“Good, I don’t want a repeat of that drama.” I nodded and put the weeds I had pulled up in a bucket before standing up. 

“I’m going to go swimming. If you need any help, just tell me, Mom.” I dove into the pool and swam around for a while before getting out. I went back upstairs to change. I checked my phone to see texts from Jack asking if I can play some game with him, some memes sent to me by Ethan, and a picture of Kaylee’s cat. I texted back Jack and told him that I’d play in a bit, sent some random memes back to Ethan, and didn’t respond to Kay. Mostly out of embarrassment. I played some stupid game with Jack for a while before my mom called me down for dinner. 

“So I decided that maybe you should ask your friends to use our timeshare at Disney. If you don’t want to that’s fine, but I haven’t quite liked going there since your father passed. It might as well get some use,” Mom said as we sat at the table. 

“I’ll be sure to ask.” No one really said anything else for the rest of dinner. I mostly just talked to Dark in my head the entire time. He may seem like an asshole, but he’s quite the conversationalist. I stood up from the table and ignored the splitting headache that I had suddenly acquired. Upon returning to my room, I shot Kay a quick text asking her if she was up for going to Disney at the end of the month. She gave me an excited ‘yes’ and I went to bed that night thinking about her.


	4. You’re Loving On The Psychopath Sitting Next To You

Still Mark’s pov

I nervously knocked on the door to Kaylee’s house. Over the past few weeks, I had gotten to know her so well and my feelings for her only grew. I wanted to confess to her on the trip, which meant I had three days to spill my feelings for her. I was lost in thought when the door opened and I was met with a blushing Kay. She looked adorable, her purple hair piled on top of her head, an oversized tee-shirt with the logo of her band on it gently hugging her body. We awkwardly stood there for a while before she moved aside and I stepped into her house. Her parents stood in the kitchen and I greeted them while Kay ran upstairs, still not having said a word to me. 

“So Mark, you’re taking my daughter to Disney for a weekend?” Her dad asked me. I awkwardly nodded. 

“Yes sir,” my voice cracked a bit and he laughed and slapped me on the back. 

“Eh whatever kid, have fun. If you try anything with her, make sure it’s consensual and you use protection. You seem like a good kid, so we shouldn’t have an issue.” I laughed nervously. 

“Uh, thanks, sir. I’ll be good to her I promise.” At that moment Kay returned downstairs and Kate could be heard yelling at her about stolen makeup. Kay looked absolutely stunning and I just kind of smiled at her. She smiled back and yelled back up at Kate. 

“I didn’t steal your damn makeup!” then without a second’s waste, she said goodbye to her parents, grabbed my arm and we headed out the door. She looked into my eyes and with all seriousness said, “I stole her damn makeup.” 

“Darn, I guess I’m falling for a thief,” I joked and handed her my extra leather jacket and took her bag from her to secure in the bag thing on my motorcycle (yes he has a motorcycle because fuck you imaginary high school Mark is hella cool). I took a second to just look at her and smiled. “You look cute.” 

“Thanks. I mean I’m literally just wearing what you see me in every day. It’s basically just my uniform skirt but in red, except I have a white shirt instead of our school blue.” I shut her up by fixing her jacket and pushing a helmet over her curls. “I’m sorry for rambling.” 

“It’s fine.” I started my bike and we began our journey to Disney. (They live near Las Vegas, Nevada just to clarify. I looked it up and it’s about a 4-hour car ride to Anaheim so it’s not like they’re traveling cross country to Disneyland of a fucking motorcycle. Okay, author out.) 

~another lil time skip~

“Here we are.” I parked my bike near the hotel entrance and helped Kay get her helmet off. She seemed shocked that it was the Grand Californian hotel. I began to check in and Kay basically just took it all in that we were actually here. Being from a Hollywood family, you’d expect that she’d stayed here before, but hey maybe she had and was still baffled. It wasn’t out of the question. When she heard the word suite, she looked up at me. 

“We’re staying in a suite?” she spoke in a hushed voice to avoid the concierge hearing her. 

“Yeah, it’s the one my family always books.” she looked at me with bewilderment and then just shook her head. I heard her mumble something under her breath and then laugh at whatever it was. I got my parking pass and our wristbands. We walked back outside and she rambled on excitedly. 

“I’ve never been to Disney. My family prefers Universal for the rides. I’ve always just loved the magic of Disney.” I grabbed our stuff from the satchel thing on my bike and passed it to her. 

“Feel free to go up to the room while I go move this. Or wait for me. Whatever you want.” She nodded and stayed stationary. I returned to her and grabbed my own bag from her before heading back into the hotel. 

“So does our room face the park?” Kaylee asked as we entered the elevator. 

“You’ll see.” She frowned and started to scroll through her phone. 

“Fuuuuccck,” she said slowly before passing her phone to me. It was an article published by some gossip magazine. The first thing I saw was a picture of us on my bike riding down the freeway. I read the title “Teen Heartthrob Mark Fischbach Spotted With Purple-haired Larson Twin” I read through it and basically just laughed it off. 

“That’s fucking stupid.” 

“This isn’t funny Mark. My manager isn’t aware that I’m on vacation with you. She just thinks I’m on a school retreat. If she learns that I’m out running around with some b-list actor, then I’m basically screwed.” I was a bit taken aback. 

“You think I’m just some b-list actor?” she looked as if she regretted everything. 

“No, I just mean- I mean. Uh I mean my manager’s a bitch.” she sighed and I nodded. 

“I get what you mean, I mean why do you think I’ve been trying to be so low-key?” I laughed. 

“Oh come on, that’s because you haven’t landed any roles in like two years.” 

“Hey shut up little Miss Youtube Cover Artist.” she punched my arm lightly as the elevator finally came to a stop. We found our room and Kay began exploring. Satisfied with her search, she flopped onto the couch. 

“So what are we doing tonight? Dinner in the park?” 

“Yeah actually. I was hoping to go on a few rides, go to one of the better restaurants, and then watch the fireworks.” I looked over at the microwave clock. It was already 3 o’clock. “I guess we better get ready now.” 

“You know you didn’t have to do this.” Kaylee sat up and made eye contact with me. 

“Do what?” I asked her. I threw my bag on the couch and started to dig through it to find something. 

“Get this room, take me on this vacation. Everything really.” I found what I had been looking for and sat on the couch, holding it behind me. 

“Well, it’s because I really like you, Kay. From the minute I first saw you I was entranced and getting to know you has just made me fall for you even harder.” I fiddled with the small golden crown in my hands and brought it out in front of me. 

“Wow Mark, I didn’t realize you had felt that way about me. I mean I guess it all makes sense now but god taking me to Disney to confess. Absolutely brilliant if I do say so myself.” Her personality got the best of her and we both ended up laughing because we knew it was so painfully obvious that I had had a huge crush on her. She smiled. “Thank you, Mark, it’s nice. Though I don’t think I’d ever wear it, to be honest.” 

“Yeah, I kind of assumed as much.” I laughed nervously and she stood up. 

“I’m going to go get ready now, don’t somehow manage to hurt yourself in the meantime.” I laughed. 

“I won’t,” she went into the bathroom and I leaned back on the couch. Oh, you will. Dark, what do you mean. I mean, I gave you several chances to make me a separate entity, but of course, you never did. With those words, I felt a pain in my chest and another splitting headache. My vision turned spotty and when it cleared, Dark was standing in front of me. He fixed his suit and stared me down. 

“What’s wrong Mark? Never thought you’d see me like this?” Dark’s voice echoed through the room. I tried to stand, but to no avail. I sat weakly on the floor and stared at him. 

“You idiot,” I growled through bared teeth, my voice weak. 

“I’m no more an idiot than you Mark.” Dark laughed. The bathroom door opened.

“Mark? Who’s here?” She looked up and swore. 

“Princess!” Dark exclaimed, walking towards her. She dodged and ran to me. 

“Mark you look sick. I need to get you help.” she tried to lift me onto the couch but her small frame didn’t help. I felt myself fade out of consciousness and she wrapped her arms around me. 

Kaylee’s pov

“What the fuck have you done to him?” I demanded. Dark just laughed his weird echoey laugh and walked toward me. He bent down and lifted my chin so I was glaring into his empty eyes. 

“What needed to be done darling,” he smiled and I felt several sudden pains. Soon enough Phoenix was standing next to him. 

“Darky!” She exclaimed. Dark placed the crown Mark had given me on her head. 

“That’s mine asshole!” I yelled, still holding Mark. 

“My princess deserves the best. You have provided it. Now if we’re done here, we’ll be on our way.” Dark grabbed Phoenix’s hand. 

“Don’t you dare leave you bastard!” I roared. 

“Bye-bye!” Phoenix called as the two disappeared into seemingly thin air. I sighed and attempted to lift Mark again but it proved useless. I ended up dragging him a bit so that I could prop us against the couch. I held him for a while, just stroking his hair and ignoring my own pain. I felt him stir and I loosened my arms a bit, eventually letting go. 

“Kaylee?” Mark groaned, his eyes still a bit cloudy. He turned around and smiled at me.

“Are you okay?” I asked, pulling him into a hug. He returned it and leaned forward a bit so that his lips were right near my ear. 

“I am now.” My cheeks flushed red and Mark backed up, letting go of me in the process. I tried to hide my face. I stood up and helped him up. 

“Uh, so we better get ready now so we can leave in time to go on some rides.” he nodded and I went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I fixed my hair and put on a little too revealing of a dress. To be honest I was still so caught off guard by everything that I couldn’t care less. I looked hot so fuck it. I finished the smokey eye I was trying to achieve and satisfied with it, I walked out to see Mark shirtless with the bedroom door open. That sly fucker. He looked over and we were totally checking each other out though he pretended like he wasn’t. He closed the door and finished getting ready while I found my backpack and sunglasses, which had somehow moved to the tv stand. Mark emerged and I could feel his eyes looking up and down my body. 

“You look,” he stopped to think, “pretty.” 

“That’s not what you meant,” I walked closer to him and ran my finger on his cheek. He looked nervous and I reached up and screwed up his hair. “I’m just kidding.” 

“I was going to say. I don’t think this is supposed to happen until we get back to the room.” 

“Mark!” He ignored me and opened the door.

“After you darling,” I giggled and stepped out into the hallway. 

“Since when do you giggle?” 

“I don’t know. It’s just something about you.” I smiled at him. We found the entrance to the park and we walked towards the Main Street area. His hand brushed against mine and I grabbed it gently. He intertwined our fingers and we walked through Sleeping Beauty Castle. He led me to one of the areas and I looked up at the sign, ‘Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique’. I looked at Mark in confusion but entered with him anyway. 

“Hello and welcome to the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. What can we do for you?” the girl at the counter greeted. 

“I’d like to have my uh friend here transformed into a princess.” 

“Sir, you are aware that our services are for children ages 3 to 12, right?”

“Listen I will give you an extra tip if you can transform her into the princess of her choice.” 

“I’m just saying that she already looks like she’s done her makeup and hair. I can tell you that a smokey eye is not easy and not to mention the dresses we have may barely fit her.” 

“Please, can you just try.” 

“Of course sir.” She looked at me and smiled. “Come with me, princess.” 

“Fuck you,” I mouthed at Mark while I glared at him. 

“Your boyfriend is real persistent huh,” the girl asked me as she took out my hair and cleaned off my makeup.

“He’s not my boyfriend but yeah he’s a little stubborn.” I laughed. 

“Oh come on you aren’t at Disney with some male friend. So unless you’re looking for a cute guy or girl while here, you’re dressed up for him.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“What princess do you want to be?” the stylist asked me while she brushed out my hair. 

“Cinderella sounds like a safe solid choice.” 

“Oh crap, I forgot to ask what package you wanted to do.” the girl walked back over to where Mark was waiting. She spoke with him before returning looking baffled. “Are you guys rich or something? He got the nicest package we have.” 

“Yeah, something like that.” I was lost in thinking about what Mark and I really were when I realized how condescending that had sounded. “Uh, yeah he’s an actor, my family is just really in on the Hollywood business.” 

“Oh cool, what movies has he been in?” 

“The Grandparent Trap is probably his most notable.” 

“Cool who’d he play?” 

“Andy.” The stylist practically dropped the hairbrush she was holding. 

“You’re on a Disney date with Mark freaking Fischbach!” She yelled. Mark looked over at us and the stylist gave him a look of awe. The other stylists perked up and one looked like she was on the verge of tears. That one walked over to Mark and they spoke for a while before he took a picture with her and gave her a hug. Sweet guy, I tell you. Eventually, the stylist finished my hair and stuff and led me to a wardrobe to get my dress. She gave me the biggest size and I went to go try it on. It surprisingly fit me and I silently cursed my short genes. I stepped back out and went over to put my dress in my backpack. Mark kept his head down the entire time. I guess maybe trying to wait until it was all ready to look. I returned to the stylist and she placed a tiara on my head. 

“There was some other stuff that you were supposed to get with this, but they’re tacky and for 5-year-olds so I didn’t bother.” I laughed. 

“That’s fine.” I stood up and made my way to where Mark was sitting.

“Alright Mark, you happy?” I asked. He glanced up and looked me up and down. 

“Stunning.” He said sarcastically. 

“Oh shut up.” I laughed and he stood to pay for everything. I stood next to him silently, feeling a bit awkward. He thanked the stylist and as promised, gave her an extra tip. I thanked her and we walked outside where Mark turned to me. 

“You look so fucking stupid and it’s utterly adorable.” 

“I hate you so much for this.” 

“It’s not that bad, just be glad the dress fits you. Well I mean you are the size of a twelve-year-old.” I went to punch him but he grabbed my arm. He let go of me but then proceeded to grab me and sit me on his shoulders. I tried my hardest to get the dress out of his face but it was still scratching against his face. I apologized but he didn’t seem to care. He walked around with me on his shoulders for a while until we found a ride to go on. We used our fast passes for a few different rides before calling it quits and we began looking for a restaurant. On our way, I spotted a princess signing things near a tree. 

“Hey, can I get an autograph book real quick?” I asked Mark. He shrugged and I ran into the nearest shop and found an autograph book and pen. The cast member at the desk gave me a weird look when I arrived at the counter. I quickly paid and ran back outside to see Mark was already standing in line for me. Fucking superb you funky little hottie. 

“Oh hey, I thought I’d wait in line for you.” Mark greeted me as I approached. 

“Thanks.” I smiled up at him. When it was our turn, Cinderella looked a little shocked to see a 17-year-old dressed up like her, wanting a signature. 

“Hello, Princess.” She greeted. 

“Same to you.” I held out my book and she noticed I had already signed the first page myself and flipped to the next. She handed my book back and I handed it to Mark. “Can we get a picture?” 

“Of course!” Cinderella posed with me and Mark snapped a picture of the two of us. 

“Alright let’s go.” Mark reached for my hand and I said farewell to Cinderella. We found a nice restaurant and we somehow got a table even though it was so horribly crowded. 

“I can’t wear this stupid thing anymore, it’s itchy. I’ll be back in a bit. Just get me water if they come around for drinks.” I told Mark before grabbing my backpack and heading to the bathroom. I somehow got the dress off without screwing up my hair. I put my other one on and went to the mirror to fix my makeup. I washed off the stuff they put on me at the place and redid my glorious smokey eye. I returned and Mark turned bright red. I sat back down and glanced over my menu. Dinner flew by. We mostly talked about mundane topics the entire dinner and when we were done we were basically rushing to get back to the castle to see the firework display. Mark held my hand throughout the entire thing as I watched in awe. A bit more towards the end, Mark grabbed my other hand before pulling me towards him and kissing me. I melted right into it. The fireworks ended and we walked back to the hotel, full of energy and both pretty happy.


	5. You’re Loving On The Murderer Sitting Next To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning shit smut written by a 14 year old. I apologize.

Mark and I returned to the hotel and kind of just flopped on the couch though neither of us was tired. We tried watching tv but I was so filled with energy that I couldn’t sit still. I got up to use the bathroom and just stared in the mirror at myself. I sighed and just shook my head at everything that ran through my mind. I returned to the couch and snuggled against Mark. Now to be honest with you, I knew it was too fast for things but you know I was a horny bitch. I looked up at him and moved so that I was sitting on my knees. I straddled Mark’s legs and pressed my lips to his. 

“Am I allowed to do this?” I asked slyly. He nodded. 

“Go right ahead darling,” he lifted me up and brought me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and kissed me again, this time snaking his tongue into my mouth. He reached back to unzip my dress and pulled it off so I was in nothing but a bra and panties. I pulled his t-shirt off and he pulled off his pants. We made out for a bit before he moved his lips to my neck. He went over a few spots before he found the one that really made me moan. He snaked his hands onto my upper back and unclipped my bra, tossing it aside. As he fondled my breasts I fiddled with the waistband of his boxers. I removed my underwear as did he. He pulled my hair a bit and I told him to hurt me, turning me on even more. Soon he was inside me and I was having the time of my fucking life. He bit my neck and collarbone the entire time, while I was just moaning the entire time. We were eventually done and I went to use the bathroom. I examined the marks on my neck while I took down my hair. There were already a few hickeys forming and bruises where he had gone a little harder. I returned to bed and snuggled up against Mark. I heard my phone ring again and I let it ring for a while. I eventually turned over and realized it was Ethan. I called him back and tried to make it sound like I didn’t just fuck the guy that he low-key hates. 

Ethan’s pov

I had tried Kaylee’s phone a million times. Every time I was sent straight to voicemail. Eventually, I decided to just go to her house and see if she was home. I was going to ask her to homecoming. I had finally worked up the courage and I honestly wanted to do it in person. I knocked on the door and her mom opened the door. 

“Hi, Ethan. Are you looking for Kaylee?” She let me inside. 

“Uh yes, I am actually.” 

“She left to go to Disney with Mark earlier. I assumed your entire friend group was going.” 

“Oh well, I’ll be going home now.” I threw the flowers I had brought with me into the street and hopped on my bike, holding back my tears. I ran up to my room and cried until I heard my phone ring. I dried my tears and checked the caller ID. ‘Kaylee ❤’ I hesitantly answered. 

“Hey, you called me?” She sounded tired and I felt bad. I guess I had called her when she was trying to sleep. 

“Sorry did I wake you up?” 

“No, I was just getting into bed.” I heard someone else in the background moving around and I just assumed she and Mark were in the same room. 

“Oh, I can call you back tomorrow.” 

“No, it’s fine. What was it?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me,” I stated. I immediately regretted it though.

“Babe, who’re you talking to?” I heard Mark ask Kaylee. 

“No one, it’s just Ethan.” she was trying to be quiet but it still stung. She spoke up again. “Sorry, Ethan but I don’t think of us as anything more than friends.”

“Nevermind. Go have Mark, it’s fine. Kiss him, fuck him, hell, marry him. I don’t fucking care anymore.” I hung up on her and threw my phone before going back to crying. Nothing hurts worse than heartbreak. Bullshit. Having your heart broken by hearing another guy call the girl you love ‘babe’ and then having her friendzone you. That hurt a hell of a lot worse than normal heartbreak.

Kaylee’s pov

I woke up next to Mark, completely naked and I basically blanked on the entire events of last night for a few seconds. I wriggled out from underneath his arms and grabbed a t-shirt to throw on. It was Mark’s but eh whatever, I really don’t think he’d mind. I sat down and looked up what time breakfast was so I could get ready without waking Mark up. But first I decided to text Ethan and check if he was okay. 

‘Hey dude, I hope I didn’t screw you up too much. I didn’t want you to find out about me and Mark like that. It didn’t help that I friendzoned you right after.’ I sent it and went to get my clothes from the bedroom. Mark was already up and looking at his phone a little pissed off. 

“What the fuck is wrong with Ethan?” he asked me. 

“Me friend-zoning him and him finding out about us,” I said bluntly. 

“You’d think he’d be happy for you,” Mark said.

“Dude, it legit sounded like we had just fucked. Which we did! Of course, he’d be pissed. And I feel like shit for not recognizing his feelings and telling him sooner that I wasn’t interested.” Mark frowned. 

“You shouldn’t feel bad for not recognizing that. You only thought of him as a friend.” Mark reached an arm out. “Come here.” 

“Fine, but I need to get ready in a bit.” I sat next to Mark on the bed and he held me close to him. He stroked my hair gently and kissed the top of my head. 

“You did nothing wrong to Ethan. You were unaware of his feelings and were acting on your own. Though you may have suspected that he had any feelings for you, you weren’t sure and you weren’t aware you were hurting him. Don’t blame yourself for pissing him off because communication is important for the other party to withhold too.” Mark placed a gentle kiss on my lips and moved out of bed. I sighed and changed for breakfast. I went back out and sat down on the couch. I checked my phone and noticed Ethan had read my message but not responded. I decided to FaceTime Ethan and set the record straight face to face even if we were in different states. Surprisingly, he picked up. 

“Hi, Ethan.” I smiled meekly at him. He had picked up the phone angry but seemed to soften a bit when he saw me. 

“If you’ve come to brag about you and Mark, go right ahead. I don’t care anymore.” 

“I know that’s a lie Ethan, but I just wanted to apologize for not recognizing you had feelings for me. I wish I had noticed so I could have let you down easier. You shouldn’t have found out that I’m dating Mark the way you did.” I nervously fiddled with the button on my shirt while I spoke. 

“It’s cool. I mean I’m a little heartbroken but you didn’t know I liked you so I mean I can’t blame you for wanting to be with another guy.” I nodded absentmindedly and continued to fiddle with the button on my shirt. “Hey, you good?” 

“Yeah,” I said snapping out of my daze. 

“I was just worried, you keep fiddling with your shirt.” I let go of the button and the collar fluttered open, revealing the bruises on my collarbone. “What happened?” 

“Uh, what do you mean?” I asked nervously, struggling to button my shirt back up. 

“What happened?” He was acting like he was oblivious. Fucking asshole. 

“Absolutely nothing. I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

“Kaylee I’m not stupid. What the fuck happened?” Ethan’s eyes flickered between normal and black. 

“None of your concern. Now if we’re done here, I need to finish getting ready.” 

“No. I’m going to fucking kill Mark for hurting the girl I love.” His eyes turned completely black.

“ETHAN!” I yelled. His eyes returned to normal. 

“Fucking control Blank. Now please don’t fucking talk to me. I don’t like you. Grow the fuck up and move on.” I hung up without letting him get a word in. Mark walked out of the bedroom upon hearing all the commotion. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Mark asked. 

“Nothing is wrong Mark.” I pushed past him to the bathroom. I grabbed my concealer and made sure to completely cover any mark that was visible. I sat on the bathroom floor and cried. Why the fuck hadn’t I recognized Ethan’s feelings? Instead of letting him down easy, I just threw our entire friendship out the window. Why the fuck did Mark have to show up? All he’s done is throw my life into a spiral. Yet I still couldn’t help myself around him. I liked him a lot even if his presence had somewhat fucked up my life. I wanted to keep my friendship with Ethan but I also wanted to be with Mark. I brought my forehead against my knees and just sobbed. Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, a hand was placed on my shoulder. 

“Hey, I know I’m probably the last person you’d want to talk to about your feelings, but if you need to talk, I can listen,” I heard a light echo of my voice and turned to see Phoenix standing over me. Through the door, I could hear Mark screaming at Dark. I spoke to Phoenix and she comforted me. It was strange, being comforted by yourself. She stood me up and wiped up my tears. Phoenix helped me get ready to leave and turned me to face the mirror. 

“You’re beautiful and powerful. No one can make you feel inferior. If they do, stand up for yourself and make them regret what they’ve done to you.” She held my shoulders and smiled an odd twisted smile. “Knock em dead kiddo.” 

“Thank you,” I said. She hugged me and I could feel her fusing back into me. I’m back bitch. No one will break us again. If I hear you cry again I will personally murder whoever hurt you. Let’s fucking do this. I fixed my sleeves and straightened my skirt. I felt a new bit of confidence. I looked in the mirror. There was now blue at the very ends of my hair. Interesting. 

“Hey Markimoo,” I called as I stepped out of the bathroom. I stepped into the living room and found him fighting with Dark. “Break it up, boys.” 

“Where’s Phoenix?” Dark asked. I switched fully to her.

“Right here Darky darling!” 

“How in the hell?” Mark asked in astonishment. “Didn’t you become a separate entity?” 

“Well, here’s the thing Mark. I did. Though I realized I can simply fuse back into her. Now we can freely switch.” 

“How the fuck did you figure that out?” 

“Well, you see Mark,” Phoenix walked towards him. “While I was helping her through her breakdown, I could feel myself getting pulled back into her mind every time I touched her skin. All it took was a hug to return to her.” 

“I’m not hugging Mark,” Dark said dryly. 

“Punch him,” Phoenix suggested. I took over. 

“Please don’t do that.” 

“To be honest I don’t want to return to Mark’s mind I have to encounter what happened last night first hand.”

“How the fuck do you know about that?” I asked. 

“Unfortunately we had come back to observe you two and caught you two doing that.” Phoenix shook her head in disgust. 

“We can do that again if you want.” Mark joked. 

“Absolutely not.” Dark didn’t laugh. Dark doesn’t laugh. I assumed as much. 

“You know I kind of want to go to breakfast. So can you two just like hug already or can Phoenix get the fuck out of my body?” I tried to detach myself from Phoenix mentally but she refused. I’m not leaving. Oh yes, you are. 

“Whatever I’m leaving. If Phoenix wants to join me, she knows where to go,” Dark teleported away and I looked to Mark. 

“Want to help me get rid of Phoenix?” I asked. 

“Sure?” I pushed him onto the couch, straddling his legs and forcefully made out with him. Yo, wtf dude. Oh, fuck off. Are you gonna leave yet? I’m thinking about it. I grabbed Mark’s hand and started to bring it towards me when Phoenix switched with me and pushed Mark away. 

“Fine! I’m leaving!” I felt some pain and she was soon standing next to me. She flipped me off and teleported away. Mark and I looked at each other and just laughed. 

“You ready to go to breakfast?” I asked. He stood up and grabbed my hand. 

“Yeah. Let’s go have a normal day.” We left the room and we walked downstair towards the parking lot. 

“We’re not just going to go to the restaurant here?” I asked as Mark walked me to his bike. 

“No, I want to go get you a nice breakfast. You’ve had a crappy morning, you don’t need crappy food.” I laughed and I hugged him. He pushed a helmet onto my head and sat me down on his bike. 

“Hey, I’m not five! I can do it myself.” I pouted. I gripped Mark’s waist and we kind of

just drove around until we found a small diner. The waitress sat us down at a table and I looked around. My eye caught something in the corner of the room. Blue pigtails. I focused my attention in that direction and saw Phoenix and Dark talking to each other. They seemed so happy, it was odd. Something about Dark smiling between sips of coffee was endearing. I tapped Mark’s hand and pointed over towards the two of them. 

“Dark can smile?” Mark pondered, a little too loud. Phoenix turned around quickly, one of her pigtails smacking Dark in the face. She apologized to him before turning back to us. She stormed over ready to berate us for some reason. 

“How’s your date with Dark going?” I teased. 

“From what we can see, quite well. Dark never smiles.” Mark added. 

“It is going quite well. What do you mean Dark never smiles? He always smiles around me.” Phoenix smiled shyly at first but quickly picked herself back up. 

“Can I please have my girlfriend back now?” Dark said grumpily. 

“Yes, you may.” I waved a hand dismissively at them and off the returned to their table. Our waitress returned with our drinks. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen twins that date the other’s twin in real life before. Who started dating first?” she asked glancing over at Dark and Phoenix. 

“Oh they’re not our tw-” I started. Mark kicked my foot to shut me up. 

“They started dating first. They’re the reason we’re together. The girls are actually triplets but there’s just two of me and my brother.” Mark laughed lightly. I could see him rub his thumb on palm and I noted the movement as either a nervous tic or something he did when he lied. 

“Triplets? That must get confusing.” I pointed to what I wanted on the menu and the waitress took note. I looked toward Mark, pleading him to shut up. 

“Nah they all have different hair.” The waitress took our menus and went back to the kitchen. 

“What the fuck Mark?” I said just loud enough that only Mark could hear me. 

“Oh come on, it’s fun to mess with people. Plus it’s not wrong that you, Phoenix, and Kate are triplets. You all look the exact same.” He rubbed his thumb on his palm again and I realized it truly was just a nervous tic. I looked over and saw Phoenix giggling while Dark did, something. Dark quickly looked away, his line of sight moving away from Mark. Mark looked at me confused and I shook my head. So Dark can manipulate what people say, interesting. I glared at them before turning back to Mark. 

“I think this chapter needs to end,” I said. 

“Yeah. The poor author is dying trying to figure out a way to continue this.”

“Especially considering how awkward most of this chapter has been.”

“Why don’t we let her stop now so she can have a blank slate for chapter 5?” 

“That sounds good. Bye bye readers.” I smiled.


	6. How'd I Get Here, Sitting Next To You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out exactly when I finished writing this. August 2019. I believe I wrote the entire thing in two months at like midnight every night. That explains a lot honestly.

Mark’s POV

Day two at Disney. Day two of random ego bullshit. Day two of being with the girl that I like more than anything in the world. I still feel horrible for getting Kaylee caught up in the whole ego issue. She doesn’t deserve any of this. Now with the whole Ethan issue. I just wanted to see her happy. 

I glanced over at the girl holding my hand as we walked through the entrance of the park. She looked preoccupied. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me. 

“Are you okay?” I asked her. Kay smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” A lie. I just didn’t want to keep pressing, so I pointed towards a shop. 

“Do you want some Minnie ears?” I asked. She smiled a genuine smile. 

“Sure.” Kay dragged me towards a wall of hats and headbands. She scanned the wall and spotted something. “Close your eyes.” 

“Why?” I asked as I did so.

“Because I said so.” I felt her struggle to get something on my head. I kept my eyes closed, even when I felt something tickle the back of my neck. “Open.” 

“It took you long enough.” I looked in a mirror. She had put bright pink ears with fairy wings and like ribbon things on me. I laughed and kissed her on the forehead. “You have great taste my darling.” 

“Whatever. Now find one for me.” She laughed and closed her eyes. I decided I’d be nice and found her one I thought she would actually quite like. I positioned it on her head and turned her towards a mirror. She fixed the floral ears a bit and turned back to smile at me. “Quality choice.” 

“Only the best for you.” I laughed. 

“God get a room.” I turned around to see Dark and Phoenix. Phoenix had her own set of golden Minnie ears. It was honestly odd seeing her looking so normal. Even Dark. He had ditched the suit for a tee and shorts. Phoenix pulled Kay aside and whispered something to her. The two girls soon were having a full-on hushed conversation and Dark looked at me, a laugh escaping his mouth. It was weird. 

“What are you laughing at?” I questioned. 

“Well Mark, I think after having me stuck in your head for so long, you’ve started taking on some of my habits.” I looked at him quizzically. “You call her darling. Literally, no one your age does that unironically.”

“I guess you’re right but I mean it’s a nice pet name.” I defended. I looked over at Kay who was having an animated conversation with Phoenix. “That is the best I’ve seen those two get along. What in the world could they be talking about?” 

“And then he kissed me on the Ferris wheel!” Phoenix squealed a little too loudly. 

“That’s what they’re talking about.” Dark walked over to Phoenix and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We can hear you.”

“S-sorry.” Phoenix blushed bright red. Dark pecked her on the forehead and said something to her. Honestly, as much as I hated him, we weren’t that different. Well I mean we are basically the same person. Oh, I forgot you can do that. Kay grabbed the ears from my head and walked to the counter to pay. I was so caught off guard by the sudden arrival of Dark and his weirdly childish girlfriend that I had forgotten I was wearing those. 

“I guess I’ll see you guys later.” I waved to them and walked over to Kay. She put the ears back on my head and we started our day of ride riding. We went through a bunch of rides in the main park for a while, stopping for lunch at some point during the day. Later on, we went over to the California Adventure park and kind of just bullshitted. (I’m an east coast boyo so I’ve been to Disney World but not land. Sorry for the actual Disney parts being shitty.) When we decided we were done with the parks we headed back to our room. This time we were actually tired so we opted for room service and cuddling. Kay started to fall asleep in my arms and I kissed her on the forehead. 

“Goodnight love,” I whispered to her. She smiled a bit and I could feel her breathing slow. I thought about moving her to the bed but I was tired myself and didn’t really have the energy to carry her, even though she was light. So instead I just wrapped my arms around Kay and closed my eyes. 

“Mark,” I heard a loud whisper utter my name. I opened my eyes to see Dark. In his arms, held bridal style, was a sleeping Phoenix. 

“Dark what the hell are you doing here?” I asked, suddenly awake and alert.

“There have been some complications in my dimension, I need somewhere to stay,” Dark said quite hurried. 

“Oh yeah of course. Let me just move Kay and I’ll get the couch set up for you guys.” I carefully stood up and scooped up Kay. I returned to the main room and moved stuff around as quietly as I could. When I finally got the couch bed open, Dark laid Phoenix down and looked at me. 

“Thank you. Now I feel I owe you an explanation as to why I’m here.” Dark sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at me. 

“No problem and no, you don’t.” I started to walk towards the bedroom but stopped in the doorway. “Goodnight Dark. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” 

“Of course.” I got into bed and snuggled up to Kay. I kissed her goodnight and closed my eyes. When I woke up, Kay was still asleep so I carefully got out of bed as to not wake her up. I went out into the main room and there was Dark, holding two coffees. 

“I got you a coffee. Let’s talk.” He set them down on the table and we both took a seat. “To start off, the alter dimension is basically in shambles right now. Anti is trying to take over and your other egos have all gone insane. Blank is planning to murder us and it just wasn’t safe for me to stay there. I know you go home today and I honestly don’t know where I’m going to stay. I should be in my dimension trying to defuse the situation as I am the ruler but Blank has an army of minions whose main goal is to slaughter me for my association with you. Anti can’t take over because that would require me to be dead, but it could only be so long until he finds me.” 

“Holy shit,” I breathed out. Dark sighed and looked over at Phoenix. 

“I just don’t want her to get caught up in this. I can’t teleport anymore as it risks me having to go back into my dimension. Mark, I’m honestly lost.” It was so odd seeing Dark so disheveled and scared. He was normally put together and serious. It made me sad to see him this way. 

“Mark?” I looked up and saw Kay standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes. 

“Good morning,” Dark and I said in unison. Kay’s eyes went wide. 

“What the hell is Dark,” she looked over at the couch, “and Phoenix doing here?” 

“It’s a long story,” I started. 

“That I’m not willing to tell again.” Dark finished. 

“Eh, whatever. As long as you’re not an asshole, you’re free to stay here.” Kay pulled out the other chair and sat down. “So are we going to breakfast anytime soon?” 

“As soon as Phoenix wakes up,” Dark says and almost right on cue Phoenix sat up and looked around the room, frantic. 

“Why the hell are we here?” She asked Dark. Dark sighed. 

“Right, you were asleep. I’ll tell you and Kaylee about it at breakfast.”

“I have no clothes in this dimension,” Phoenix complained. 

“I do,” Kay piped up. 

“We’re going to Downtown Disney anyway,” I said offhandedly. 

“We are?” Kay and Phoenix said excitedly. Dark and I shared a look. 

“Yes now get ready.” the girls nodded and hurried off to the bedroom. I turned to Dark. “Our girlfriends are weird.” 

“Indeed,” Dark nodded. 

“So what’s our plan for where you two will stay?” I asked Dark. 

“Well Phe and I have fake identities that I’ve pulled some strings to get to actually exist and by pulled some strings I mean I mind-controlled a federal agent.” I sighed and Dark just shrugged. “Oh by the way when we’re out, call me Damien. Phoenix’s fake name is Phoebe but she’s not too keen on it so don’t bother with her.” 

“Dark that wasn’t my question. If you need to, you can stay at my place and I’m sure Kay would allow Phoenix to stay at hers. Though my mom might get suspicious of how similar we look. How do you feel about becoming ginger?” Dark gave me a look of disgust. “Blonde?” 

“Mark you try too hard. There is honestly a simple solution. Just tell your mom that I came out to my family as...uhh…bisexual. My parents kicked me out and you’ve generously offered to give me somewhere to live until I sort everything out. An ali-bi per se.” Ignoring Dark’s pun, of which I wasn’t aware he even had the ability to make, I thought over his plan. It didn’t solve the issue of him looking like me, but it did solve the question of why he would be living in my house. I guess the likeness issue will be solved when we get there. 

“Okay let’s get this show on the road!” Kay flung open the door to her and Phoenix in nearly the same outfit. 

“You literally only ever wear the same thing don’t you?” I teased. She was wearing a high waisted skirt and a white halter top cami (ooh look at Markimoo being a lil fashion guru). Around her waist was my flannel. I wrapped my arms around her waist. “That shirt is mine missy.” 

“I know, I know but it looked good with my outfit.” I kissed her cheek gently. 

“I’m only teasing,” Kay smiled and fixed her glasses of which I hadn’t even realized she was wearing. She looked cute. I looked over at Dark who was currently absentmindedly smiling at Phoenix who was rambling on about something. “Hey Dark, you wanna wear something that won’t give you heatstroke?” 

“Uh sure,” Dark looked down at his wrinkled button-down and slacks. I went and grabbed him some shorts and one of my tees. He mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ and stepped into the bathroom. Phoenix walked over to me and shifted my fringe. 

“What are you doing?” I asked as I grabbed her wrist. She lowered her arm and waved her hand in a nonchalant gesture. 

“Sorry it’s just you looked exactly like Dark and it was nagging me,” she stated. “Except his skin is kinda more grayish.” 

“I’m just really pale,” Dark defended. 

“I think your skin tone is classified as deceased.” Phoenix teased him. She opened her mouth to say something else but a sudden shattering sound stopped her. We all turned around to see a man standing on the table. A man with bright pink hair and a gun. 

“Oh my god,” the man on the table spoke.  
“Holy shit,” Dark muttered. 

“I’m in the right place. Excellent. You know cross-dimensional travel is much harder when one of your only powers as an ego is being insane.” The man jumped off the table and stuck out his hand to no one in particular. “Wilford Warfstache.” 

“We’re aware,” Phoenix and Dark rolled their eyes. 

“Please tell me I don’t have another demon,” Kay mumbled. 

“You don’t. In fact, I’m pretty sure you’re the insane ego. Though I’m quite confused. You look fairly sane.” She looked appalled. 

“I’m perfectly sane. I’m not the maniac who just appeared in a hotel holding a fucking gun.” Kay spat back at him. Wilford simply laughed. 

“Mark you landed yourself a real basketcase.” Now I was appalled. 

“Shut the fuck up,” I protectively held Kay closer to me. She wriggled out of my arms and grabbed the gun from Wilford’s hand. “Kaylee, what are you doing?” 

“Alright asshole, you can’t just show up here, insult me, and expect me to laugh it off. Tell me why you’re here or I’ll shoot you.” I grabbed Kay by the shoulders and tried to turn her towards me but she pushed me away and continued to aim the gun at Wilford. 

“I’d love to see you try,” Wilford laughed. Kay pulled the trigger and instead of a bullet hitting Wilford in the chest, a small flag reading ‘you tried’ popped out. Kay threw the gun aside. 

“I don’t know what kind of fuckery you pull in your dimension but here you have to be relatively normal and respectful. You can’t just go around insulting people. I don’t give a shit if you’re a being of chaos or whatever. This is our world, we play by its rules. I’d advise that you do too. Now before your unwelcome arrival, we were heading out to do some nice peaceful shopping.” Kay pushed past him and grabbed her backpack. Shocked, we all just kind of followed her out. Wilford came with us. I rushed up to Kay and tried to talk some sense into her but the crazed look never faded from her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” I asked her.

“What do you mean Mark? I’m perfectly fine.” I suddenly felt the outcomes of Wilford’s arrival wouldn’t be very desirable for any of us. “Let’s just go buy some stuff and go home.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.”


	7. But After All I've Said, Please Don't Forget

Kaylee’s POV

I’ve been back from my Disney trip for about a week now. Mark and I are great, Kate is pissed, and Ethan has been really distanced from me. Every time I try to speak to him he acts as if I don’t exist. I noticed he had changed his hairstyle to something a bit more, basic I guess is how I would describe it. He was covering his acne. Basically trying to hide whatever made him ‘undesirable’ before. Don’t get me wrong he was cute, but he was my best friend. Seeing him change himself because I rejected him, it hurt me. It didn’t take girls long to start crushing on Damien though as Mark was now taken. I even heard a few of the younger girls fawning over Ethan. It was so weird. The post-Disney weekend Hillview High was a weird place, to say the least. Will somehow gained sanity and has been attending as a full functioning student. No one really seemed to question why three new students appeared out of nowhere. They just knew that two of them were hot guys. Of course, that’s what the girls would notice. The rumors are incredible though. My favourites would be that Jack and Ethan are actually dating and Phoebe is really cheating on Damien with Will and that’s why she’s so clingy with Damien. They’re so incredibly ridiculous and it just makes me laugh. 

Our entire group of insanely similar-looking misfits has all been a bit wary of me though since my little episode with Will. I don’t blame them. It was like I was a whole different person. I had made it my personal mission to try and get Ethan back to at least my friend rather than my enemy. After all, I needed him for my charity live stream this weekend. I finally got the chance to speak to Ethan after school. I was with the egos and Mark when I had spotted him sitting on a wall talking to a couple of girls. 

“Hey Will,” I got his attention, “I need you to go distract some girls for me.” 

“Uh how?” 

“Idk flirt or something,” I suggested. Will looked hesitant but walked over to the girls anyway. They turned away from Ethan, who turned around to see me standing over him. 

“What the fuck do you want?” he asked, standing up. 

“To make amends,” I stated. Ethan sighed and stood up. 

“Fine.” 

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, I mean I guess it’s pointless for me to keep rejecting your attempts to talk to me. We’ve been friends for years and it would be selfish of me to just want to throw that away.” I hugged Ethan, catching him off guard. 

“I need you to be there for my charity live stream tomorrow. We’ve been doing this together for so long and I need you.” Ethan nodded and I could tell it was a false agreement but he was on my page for now so it was good enough. I said my farewell to him and walked towards Will. He seemed relieved to be freed of those girls. 

“Wait, why does Will look so much like Damien and Mark?” I heard one of them ask. 

“Oh my god, Kristy that’s so racist!” the other girl exclaimed. 

“That’s not what I meant Ashley, I just meant that they look similar. Almost like twins.” 

“Well, Will and Damien have the same last name.” I let out a laugh as I walked towards the rest of our group. 

“God the girls in this school are so dumb,” I remarked. 

“You’re a girl in this school,” Mark pointed out. 

“Did I fucking stutter?” I joked. 

“You’re not dumb.” 

“Mark you’re too sweet, but I am in fact top tier dumbass,” I kissed him gently before hugging him. “Anyway, I gotta go home. See you tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow is Saturday though,” Damien pointed out. 

“Yeah, I want you guys to do my live stream with me. Are you guys up for that?” I looked around at the group. 

“I’m up for that,” Will said. Damien and Phoebe nodded in agreement. I looked at Mark. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Mark smiled. 

“Good. Then I’ll see you guys at 8 am. If you’re late tbh it doesn’t matter, you just won’t get breakfast.” I waved them goodbye and I drove back home. 

“Hello, Kaylee.” My mother sounded stern when I walked into the house. 

“Uh hi Mom,” I sat down at the kitchen table feeling extremely nervous. 

“I found a guy’s sweatshirt in your laundry. Care to explain?” My mom held up one of Mark’s sweatshirts that must have found its way into my bag. I breathed out in relief and laughed. 

“That’s Mark’s. It must have ended up in my bag when we were packing our stuff,” I explained. She looked content with my answer but still raised an eyebrow. 

“So are you dating him?” She asked in a hushed voice. 

“Mom!” I exclaimed. 

“I just wanted to know if you’re dating him.” She didn’t try to be quiet this time. 

“Kaylee has a boyfriend?” I heard my dad yell from his office. 

“Oh my god,” I buried my face in my hands. 

“Who is he? Do we know him?” My dad asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“It’s Mark. Now can I please go work on my homework? I have my live stream tomorrow.” I stood up but my father put a hand on my shoulder. 

“Will he be here tomorrow for it? I want to talk to him.” 

“Yes he will and please for the love of all things good, don’t scare him off.” 

“Don’t worry,” 

~time skip~

I should have worried. I was making myself a bacon, egg, and cheese when the doorbell rang. My dad grabbed the door and I heard him speak to someone for a bit. Intent on not burning my bacon, I didn’t look up until I heard Mark nervously ask,

“Uh, where’s Kay?” 

“In the kitchen!” I called. Mark walked in, a weird look on his face. “What did my dad say to you?” 

“Don’t touch my daughter in any way or I will personally hunt you down and murder you. If my baby girl ever gets hurt at your hands I will ensure you never see the light of day,” Mark imitated my father. “He seemed so chill about us when I came to pick you up last week.”

“Yeah well the small ‘if you do anything to my daughter, make sure its consensual thing’ is something he says to all my male friends. You should have seen the shade of red Ethan turned when my dad told him that before we went camping.” Just then I heard a knock on the door. “Well speak of the devil.” 

“Uh hi,” Ethan said nervously when I opened the door. Mark looked surprised that it was actually Ethan at the door. 

“How in the hell?” Mark whispered. 

“Ethan always knocks,” I said as I returned to the kitchen to finish making my sandwich. I held out a piece of bacon. “Bacon?” 

“No thanks,” Mark and Ethan said in unison. Ethan glared at Mark. 

“Well that sucks for you,” I bit into the bacon in my hand and returned to the door, opening it as Damien went to knock on the door, Will and Phoebe in tow. 

“Well then.” He muttered. 

“So now that we’re all here, anyone want breakfast?” I asked. “I can make omelets.” 

By the time the group finished their omelets, it was already 9:30. We went downstairs to our den and I attempted to set up the camera. Normally Ethan would help but he was being a bit moody. Mark ended up helping me while Ethan continued to glare at him. 

“You have to get along with Mark for the next eight hours. Understood?” Ethan nodded meekly. I checked the time. It was nearly 10. I sent out a tweet reminding people of the stream before going over to YouTube. “Three. Two. One. And we’re live. Hello, everybody, my name is Kaylee and today I’m joined by a bunch of people. Everyone, go around and introduce yourself. Say something interesting about yourself as well.” 

“Hi I’m Mark and I’m -” I glared at Mark who stopped. Instead, he stood up and did some really weird thing with his legs. “I’m able to do this.” 

“I’m Damien and I’m not interesting in any particular way.” 

“Hi there I’m Phoebe and I’m Damien’s girlfriend.” Phe waved excitedly at the camera. She’d make a good YouTuber. 

“I’m Will-” Wilford started. 

“The insane one,” Damien said.

“I think you mean the insanely hot one.” Will jumped up off the couch and ran his hand through his hair, trying to be seductive I think. 

“Will, sit down.” Phoenix scolded. 

“And I’m Ethan. You guys should know me.” 

“Great now that everyone is introduced I can talk about our charity.” I sat down on the floor in front of the couch and handed each of my friends a piece of paper. “This month we’re doing the lgbtq+ charity, The Trevor Project! I would have done it during Pride Month but as we all know I was sick and already had my July and August charities lined up. Now my friends will read off some facts. Let’s start with Ethan.” 

We went through all the charity stuff and the stream started out pretty slow. We had a lot of viewers which was nice and the hashtag we came up with, #LGBeeT, was getting a lot of fan art and stuff. It made me happy to see my fans had already taken a liking to the boys and Phe. I asked for some questions for a q&a and my fans delivered. (All questions are underlined)

“Are you dating anyone at the moment?” I read off I hesitated for a moment before deciding it was okay to tell the world about me and Mark. “Hey Mark, are we dating?” 

“Yeah,” he said, pecking me on the cheek and joining me on the floor. Phoebe took the opportunity to put her legs over the couch arm and lay on Damien’s legs. He ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled up at him. They were really cute together honestly. 

“Does Ethan have a girlfriend? He looks significantly cuter than in the last stream.” I read off. Ethan turned bright red. 

“No, I don’t have much luck with girls.” His eyes bore into me as he spoke. 

“What are your favourite video games?” 

“I honestly have no clue. I’ve played all of the Five Nights at Freddy’s games though.” Mark answered. 

“I quite like Dark Souls,” Damien said. 

“Not sure, I’ve played a lot of games,” Ethan answered. 

“Doki Doki Literature Club!” Of course, Phoebe would like that game. 

“Slender.” Was Will’s answer. 

“Would it be basic of me to say Super Mario Brothers for the DS?” I asked. 

“Nah that’s a fun game,” Mark assured. 

“Who else besides Kay can sing?” Ethan and Mark slowly raised there hands. I looked over at Mark. “You can sing?” 

“Why of course darling.” He grabbed my guitar off its stand and started strumming something. I soon recognized it as Thinking Out Loud. When he started singing I was basically entranced. As soon as he finished I couldn’t help but kiss him. 

“Holy shit. You literally have such an amazing voice.” He was blushing and it was honestly adorable. 

“Okay, my turn,” Ethan said producing a ukelele out of seemingly nowhere. He sang some Twenty One Pilots song. It was actually really good and I was shocked. When we were actually still close Ethan never sang in front of me. He left the singing thing to me. 

“Holy shit Kay. You’re hella lucky. A hot af talented bf and a talented best friend.” I read off. “That’s not a question but yeah I guess I’m lucky.” 

“Yes you are.” Mark booped my nose. 

“Should we maybe play a game or something? I’m getting a little bored of answering questions.” Will suggested. We played some Cards Against Humanity for a while. In the middle of our game, I realized we had reached half our goal. 

“We’ve reached half our goal. As promised, I would change my hair color once we reached $25,000. So I’ll be putting a poll up on my twitter of what color I should make it.” 

“Nooo, I like your blue hair,” Mark whined. 

“Would you rather dye yours?” I said sarcastically. 

“Honestly, no.” He responded. 

“So I’m dying mine, whether you like it or not.” I pulled out my phone and asked whether I should dye my hair red, pink, green, or bleached. After a while, I closed the poll. Pink had won. “KATE!!” 

“Yes?” She came downstairs after a bit. 

“I need your hair bleach.” 

“Fine,” she grumbled. She returned with it a few minutes later and I began dying my hair. By the time I was done I was left with some actually surprisingly good looking pastel pink hair. 

“How do I look?” I asked as I stepped back into the den. Damien and Phoebe nodded in approval. 

“We’re twins now!” Will said excitedly. I laughed. 

“You don’t look half bad. I’m just glad you didn’t make me dye my hair this month.” Ethan said, his voice no longer panged with jealousy and anger. 

“Nah you just got your hair done, I don’t want to ruin it.” I smiled. Ethan looked surprised that I had actually noticed his change in style. “Now Mark, you said you liked my blue hair, so how do you feel about the pink.” 

“It looks really cute,” his cheeks were dusted red and he was smiling like a dork. I looked over at the donations page. 

“Holy shit, we’re already at 40,000 dollars. How long did it take to dye my hair?” 

“At least half an hour,” Damien said. 

“What’d you all do?” 

“We played a Newlyweds type game to see who were better friends. The chat gave us questions! I won.” Phoebe explained. 

“Okay then. Well, now I need something to do for now.” I looked to chat. “Seranade Mark. Uhhh I guess. What song should I sing?” 

“I have an idea!” Phoebe raised her hand. Damien shushed her. 

“Uh well, I guess I’ll look at the chat. A Panic! Song. Vices has a lot of love songs.” I considered it. “Okay, I’ll sing Kaleidoscope eyes. I did memorize it recently because I wanted to cover it. I even recorded my instrumental already.” 

“How long ago did you record it?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Like two weeks ago. Before we started dating. Don’t worry, I’m not insane, I just like this song.” I laughed. I started the instrumental and mentally prepared myself to not dance around like I normally do when recording. It didn’t work. 

“I’m a disappearing act done poorly but if I ever get it right, you'll miss me sorely. Look like the cat that just ate the canary, coughing up feathers. There's a get out of jail card if I can think of something clever. I plead the fifth on all of this" I couldn’t help but dance around a bit. Mark smiled which made me break a bit but I stayed focused on singing. “When your chips are down and your drinks are all gone. I'll still be here wishin' and waitin' for you to come on. Kaleidoscope eyes sparkle at the world. My emerald city, downtown boy. In the sickness of you, I’m just a white blood cell, fighting like hell for you.” 

“I'm just a crook, with no intent or stash. Pour gasoline on the vault, just to burn the cash. I swear to god, I've never heard a better sound. Coming out. Then when you're whimpering my name from your mouth.” I kissed his cheek dramatically. I then went back to absentmindedly dancing around. “I plead the fifth on all of this. When your chips are down and your drinks are all gone. I'll still be here wishin' and waitin' for you to come on. Kaleidoscope eyes sparkle at the world. My emerald city, downtown boy. In the sickness of you, I’m just a white blood cell, fighting like hell for you.” 

“I've got an insatiable desire for your insides. It's undeniable. I'll conspire in full against your body tonight.” I smiled a wicked smile and Mark looked mildly panicked for a hot second. “When your chips are down and your drinks are all gone. I'll still be here wishin' and waitin' for you to come on. Kaleidoscope eyes sparkle at the world. My emerald city, downtown boy. In the sickness of you, I’m just a white blood cell, fighting like hell for you.” 

“That was interesting.” I held up a hand. 

“Wait wait wait. I’m not done.” I then imitated Brendon Urie’s insane laugh because I had too. This caused everyone else to laugh. “Okay, now I’m done.” 

“You have an amazing voice. Even if the songs you sing are a bit strange.” I laughed normally. 

“That’s the fun of it, darling.” I glanced back over at the donations. I clapped my hands excitedly. “Ooohh, we’re at $45,000!” 

“Which means?” Damien asked. 

“Improv!” Ethan jumped up. I was happy to see he was back to his normal self. “We do it near the end of every stream.” 

“Alright chat you know what to do. Give us a topic.” I randomly selected one. “Love. Wow, you guys are really just on the SS Marklee ship today.” 

“Oh come on they could be shipping these two a lot too.” Will pointed to Phoebe and Damien who were trying to get untangled from their weird cuddling position. “They’re ship worthy.” 

“Marklee?” I heard Mark question. 

“The decided ship name for us. It’s better than Kark.” I shuddered. I checked the time. “Uh well get your donations in guys. We gotta hit $50,000 in the next half hour.” 

“Got somewhere to be?” Ethan asked. I glared at him. He knew the answer. 

“Whatever, improv time. Who’s going first?” Will closed his eyes and pointed randomly. He pointed at me and ...Ethan. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

“Hello my dear,” Ethan dipped dramatically and held his hand out. Mark looked a little pissed off, to say the least. 

“I have something to tell you, my love.” I grabbed Ethan’s other hand and looked into his eyes dramatically. 

“I do too.” 

“We shall say it together.” 

“I have another lover.” “I’m gay.” We said. 

“You don’t love me?” Ethan said, putting a hand on his chest in dramatic fashion. 

“You are with another woman!” I said flipping a pretend table. Damien stood up. 

“My love, what are you doing with this violent woman!” He grabbed Ethan’s shoulders and held him close. Phoebe stood up, but Will quickly pushed her back down. Mark had somehow found a wig. 

“What are you saying about my darling girlfriend?” Mark said in a higher-pitched voice. 

“My dear, you were cheating on me too?” Ethan faked dramatics. I looked down. 

“Yes. I didn’t want to tell you.” I looked back up. “But knowing you are with another man, I see we were both just too scared to tell each other.” 

“Indeed.” Ethan sighed. Mark kissed me and I was shocked to see Damien peck Ethan on the cheek. Ethan got very flustered. “Scene.” 

“DAMIEN EDWARD FISCHER!” Phoebe bellowed. Dark grabbed her shoulder and pulled her upstairs to talk to her. The rest of us shared a look. We had thankfully reached our goal. I grabbed the foghorn I kept behind my desk.

“Cover your ears,” I warned the guys and viewers. It went off three times and then I grabbed a kazoo. I hummed out We Are The Champions. “We hit our goal! Sorry if anyone wasn’t prepared for the foghorn.” 

“Why do you even own a foghorn?” Mark questioned. 

“I gave it to her.” Ethan shrugged. Mark glared at him for a second before laughing. 

“Did you get her the kazoo too?” 

“Nah, I got it from some kid my sister did a movie with. I was like 7. Don’t remember his name. He was cute though. He played one of the main characters. I think it was The Grandparent Trap.” I played with the kazoo in my hands. 

“Babe,” Mark said. 

“Yeah?” 

“I gave you the kazoo.” My eyes widened in realization. 

“Holy shit.” I checked my watch. “Oh shit!” 

“What now?” 

“I gotta go. Ethan, end the stream. Mark come with me, I need to borrow your bike.” I ran upstairs to my room to change into something to practice in and grabbed my outfit for our new music video. I ran outside and practically jumped on Mark’s bike. I pushed on my helmet and we sped off. Our practice spot was just on the other side of town. We pulled into the driveway and I jumped off the bike and ran inside. 

“Hi I know I’m late. My live stream went a little longer than anticipated.” I put down my helmet and bag. I ran my fingers through my hair. 

“Whose bike is that?” One of my bandmates asked. 

“Mine,” Mark said. 

“Oh um this is Mark. My boyfriend.” I gestured towards him. 

“What happened to Blue Boi?” The only other girl in our band asked. 

“He’s mad at me.” I looked at Mark and pointed at her. “That’s Meg. Our resident cool queer. Oh and our bassist. She normally brings her date of the week with her but we actually have to practice today.” 

“Okay well, it’s actually because I haven’t found a date yet this week because I’ve dated all the lesbians and the straight guys are all dating the cheerleaders right now.” 

“Shut up Meg.” I pointed at our drummer. 

“That’s Zach, our drummer. There’s honestly nothing significant about him.”

“Hey, I’m the only one that’s allowed to make fun of Zach.” I pointed at our final guy. 

“And that’s our guitarist, Ollie. He and Zach have been best friends forever. That’s how Zach ended up in this band. I’ve known Ollie since middle school.” I then pointed at myself. “Then there’s me, your extremely talented and beautiful girlfriend who just so happens to be the lead singer of this band.” 

“Oh shut up, we’re all only half talented around here,” Meg said, leaning against the wall. 

“Who’s the one with a record deal? Not you? That’s what I thought.” I looked back at Mark. “Uh right. Anyway, this is Shadow of Doubt.” 

“Aight, let’s get to practicing. We’re starting with Do It All The Time.” (In this world several bands/singers don’t exist. While Shadow of Doubt does do covers, their ‘original songs’ will be some of my favourite songs from lesser-known artists.) 

“Where’s my guitar?” I asked Zach. 

“Oh, it’s in the closet. Which is locked.” He got up from his set and unlocked the closet for me. He tossed my guitar at me. I was lucky enough to catch it but christ. I gave him a dirty look but got set up without a word. I looked over at Mark who was sitting on the couch, looking around the room. I flashed him a smile before we started playing. I always try my hardest not to dance when playing guitar but it happens anyway. We went through a few more songs before driving down to the local public school in Zach’s van. 

“I don’t even know if my prom dress fits me anymore,” I said, pulling it out of my bag. 

“Seriously Kay? You’re literally three feet tall. It’ll fit.” 

“I’m like 5’2.” I went to get the dress on. I had worn it for junior prom. I didn’t have a date. I went with Ethan as a friend. We ended up leaving mid-way through because we got bored. We went back to my place and played Mario Kart and got drunk off cheap beer. It was fun. 

“You look cute,” Mark said. 

“That’s what I aim for.” I winked and walked over to my band. They were setting up the stage and the cameras. I tested out the mics and stuff. Satisfied we started filming. We had forgotten that we were gonna work on the other shots first so I went to change. Again. The video started out with me walking down the hallway glancing over occasionally at the people walking down the halls, aka my bandmates. Then when we got to the line “I can’t help the fact I like to be alone” it cut to my bandmates all talking and me on the edge of the group, watching. Then another cut to me standing in the gym with the lights dimmed, at prom. Of course, we didn’t have extras so it was kind of just me standing in a corner. Then when the chorus starts it switches to us standing on stage as a band. I was wearing a plastic prom queen crown and runny makeup. Then it switches to me sitting in the hallway again around the “I guess I had a couple expectations” line. It then switches to me doing pictures by myself. Then for the “I hold so many small regrets and what-ifs down inside my head” part we got Mark to join in and do some happy coupley type pictures with me. Then it went back to on stage. It then switches between me running down the hallway and singing on stage. The final scene was me sitting on the steps of the school crying when my bandmates all come to sit with me. 

“And that’s a wrap!” Meg shouted.


	8. We Don’t Deal With Outsiders Very Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault. Not anything severe but I did want to put the warning for anyone who needs it.

As I arrived home Kate was just leaving. She was dressed to the nines which made me curious.

“Where the hell are you going?” I asked. She looked surprised I didn’t know. 

“Ethan’s party. Aren’t you invited?” I turned to Mark who looked nervous. 

“No, we’re not are we Mark?”

“Uh, actually I am.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. 

“Then I’m your plus one. Let’s go upstairs.” I sat him down on my bed and I skimmed through my closet. I found a cute dress. “How does this look?” 

“Cute.” Mark seemed bored. 

“Ugh, I need something that will make Ethan jealous. If he’s going to go low enough to be friends with me then not even invite me to a party, then I’m gonna make him jealous.” I sounded like a pathetic supervillain. I retrieved the dress I had worn at Disney. It was enough to make Mark uh well we know. So I mean can’t be too hard to make Ethan mad. 

“Okay I mean that dress is just made to make you look hot. That’s cheating.” Mark said as I put on some of Kate’s make up. I pointed to brush at him. 

“Shut up or I’ll put lipstick all over your face.” I quickly did up my hair and turned to him. “Let’s fucking do this.” 

“Whatever you say, darling.” We decided to just walk to Ethan’s as he only lived a few blocks away. The entire house was lit up and outside there were people laughing and smoking. Cars snaked down the street. I was shocked that so many people had actually shown up to a party held by someone who hadn’t been in the social spotlight until this week. The entry hall was filled with people making out. This was going to be an interesting night. We made our way through the crowd until we found Jack and Ethan. 

“Hey, you showed up.” Jack punched Mark’s arm. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” He grumbled. 

“Aw come on man, it’s not horrible.” Ethan held out a small solo cup. “Shot?” 

“I’ll take three,” I said, grabbing it from his hand and throwing it back. 

“Kay. You weren’t invited.” Ethan said dryly. 

“That’s why I’m here Blue.” I laughed and grabbed another shot from the table behind him. “Aye know where I can get a hard lemonade?” 

“The cooler.” Ethan pointed. “Is she okay? You sure she’s not already drunk?” 

“She’s just salty. Don’t worry I’ve been with her all evening.” 

“I’m perfectly fine. You fucker.” I popped the cap off the bottle and pointed it at Ethan. “Are you?” 

“What the fuck do you mean?” Ethan seemed taken aback. I shook my head. 

“Sorry. That sounded cooler in my head.” I leaned against the table and looked around as I took a swig of my alcohol-infused raspberry lemonade. Apparently, a few kid's legal aged siblings did alcohol runs after Ethan paid them in pizza and 50 bucks. I saw a girl walking over to Mark. She hugged him. 

“Mark? Oh my god. Why haven’t you called me since you left LA?” I stood up and walked over to her. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“I’m his girlfriend, Amy. Who are you?” She spat back. 

“His girlfriend, Kaylee.” We both glanced at Mark. 

“You’re cheating on me?” Amy yelled. 

“We broke up!” Mark roared back. 

“Bullshit!” I dumped my lemonade in his hair. “Thanks for leading me on. Tell Dark and Wilford to go back to their own dimension. I’m fucking done with all of you.” 

“Kay I can explain,” Mark yelled but I was already gone. I plucked an unopened beer from some freshman and went to the stairs to mope. 

“Hey what’s up?” Phoenix sat down next to me. 

“Mark is a player and I fell victim to his stupid game.” I hit my head against my knees a few times trying to knock some sense back into myself. 

“What?” Phoenix was shocked. “That’s not true.” 

“What?” It was my turn to be shocked. 

“I’ll go check.” She left to find Mark. She returned to with a struggling and grumpy Mark. 

“This party was a mistake,” he grumbled. I watched as the gem on Phoenix’s bracelet glowed blue.

“Okay, that’s true.” She looked up at Mark. “Tell her the story and we’ll see if you’re lying. Remember if you tell a single lie, I burn your skin a little bit more.” 

“Phe you’re too nice to do that,” Mark said sarcastically. He yelped in pain as she gripped his arm tightly, in the dim light I could see his skin colour change in that spot. 

“Tell her the story, Mark,” Phoenix loosened her grip but still kept an iron hold on his arm. 

“Amy is an ex from when I was working on my last movie. I had told her it would have to end because I’m not supposed to have flings with co-stars. It had just helped our on-screen chemistry so much. Though she wasn’t content with that. She pretended we were still together which was never an issue as the relationship wasn’t public. I’ve blocked her number yet she still somehow tracked me down. I’m sorry you had to go through that Kay.” the gem on Phe’s bracelet illuminated blue and Mark let out a sigh of relief. I wiped my tears and stood up. 

“Glad to know you’re not a cheater. We’re still done though.” I smiled and pushed the gold bracelet he had given me into his hands. “Give that to Amy. I’m sure she’d appreciate it. I hope you share more with her than you do with me.” 

“Kay, wait. Please, I love you.” I stopped at his words for a second before taking a swig of my near-empty beer and flipping him off. I found Ethan and smiled a half-drunken smile at him. 

“So do you still have a crush on me?” he laughed nervously. 

“I mean yeah, but you’ve made it clear you only see me as a friend. Plus what about Mark?” 

“Shh, he’s not an issue anymore.” I put my arms on his shoulders and pulled him toward me, pressing my lips to his. He quickly pushed me away. 

“Seriously Kay. You’re making a mistake. Mark really is good for you. Honestly. I’m just some asshole that’ll use you and lie to you.” Ethan said quickly, trying to think of an excuse to get me to stop. I was already too far into this plan though. 

“Aww come on Ethan, baby. I just want to kiss you.” I pouted and Ethan sighed. 

“People still think you’re with Mark. It’ll ruin your reputation.” I grabbed another shot and threw it back. I knew I shouldn’t continue to drink at this point cause I need to focus on the plan but god I don’t want to remember making out with Ethan. 

“I’ve got a simple solution.” I led him to the hallway and he suddenly shoved me against the wall with force, trapping both of my hands. He started forcefully making out with me, biting my neck as he placed kisses down it. I was uncomfortable and I knew I should back out of the plan and admit defeat but I couldn’t fight back. I was weaker than Ethan and probably a bit more intoxicated. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that. Mark had no right to do that to my girl.” his eyes flickered and I braced myself for the wrath of Blank. He pushed his body to mine and began grinding against me. 

“Ethan,” I breathed out. I came out more like a moan than assertive name-calling. I took in a breath and yelled with all of my might. “DAMIEN EDWARD FISCHER.” 

“What the fuc-” Dark stopped mid-sentence when he realized what was going on. I was glad my call had sounded enough like Phoenix that he teleported over here. He shoved Blank off me and pinned him against the wall by the neck, though not choking him. “Back off of her.” 

“Why? Worry about your girlfriend and I’ll worry about my prize.” Normally I would have had some snarky comment to make but now I was just lost and shaken up. Blank shoved Dark away and walked over to me, grabbing me by the neck. I sucked in a breath of pain and shut my eyes. “What did we learn from this?” 

“Nothing,” I wheezed. He squeezed harder. 

“Open your eyes dear. What did we learn from this?” I couldn’t even speak thank god Dark had regained composure and grabbed Blank away. 

“That being forcefully made out with isn’t all the fun.” Dark pins Blank’s arms to the wall as Blank had done to me and reenacts it all. I was shocked. I didn’t know what was worse, how it looked or how it felt. I was glad until I saw Anti walk in with Will, Phoenix, and Mark. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??” Phoenix yelled at Dark. Dark stopped for a second and sighed. 

“Getting revenge on Blank over here. Now shut up Spitfire.” 

“Oh no, you don’t. I get you swing both ways but god Dark I let you get off in other ways, you don’t need to kiss the enemy.” Phoenix was literally burning at this point.

“Shut up Phe. He saved me. Let him do whatever the fuck he wants to torture Blank.” As I said this, Dark knocked Blank out. 

“Fuck,” Anti muttered. 

“Your boss is down. You’re next.” Dark smiled at Anti, blood dripping down from his lip. 

“Please don’t make out with me until you deem be scarred enough to knock out.” Anti prayed.

“What the fuck do you mean you Irish bastard? I’ve already got a way to knock you out.” Dark pointed behind Anti, who turned around to face an insane man with pink hair. Guess the sanity didn’t last long. 

“Take that fucker!” Will cracked Anti over the head with a beer bottle. Anti crumbled down to the floor and Will threw the bottleneck to the side so he could throw Anti over his shoulder. Dark grabbed Blank. 

“You know where to go.” He directed at Phoenix. She nodded and off they teleported away. I struggled to sit up. Mark rushed over to me and helped me up off the floor. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” he assessed me for damages and pressed his lips to my forehead, clearly relieved I was mostly physically okay. 

“I wanted to try to get him on our side. I know why he didn’t invite me, Mark.” I looked into his eyes that shone with anger, empathy, and pity. “He wanted to murder you. He was gonna try to get you drunk enough that he could easily get you to follow him anywhere. He didn’t want me here to keep you away from him. That’s why he didn’t want me to kiss him, he wanted to stay on track.” 

“How do you know he wanted to murder me?” I laughed a soft and strained laugh. 

“You seriously didn’t notice the weapons he had on him? The thing he kept fidgeting with was a switchblade. He had a dagger in the belt loops on his jeans. There was literally a steak knife just chilling on the drink table behind him. Why do you think he hung out there?” Mark looked surprised that I had noticed these things. I thought he was going to realize I was right but instead he placed a hand to my forehead. “What are you doing?” 

“Are you okay?” I nodded. “The thing Ethan kept fidgeting with was a fidget cube, presumably for his ADHD. The thing on his belt loop was a belt and he was just hanging by the drinks to make sure no one who was very drunk drank anymore. Ethan wouldn’t actually murder me.” 

“Explain this then!” I pulled up my dress to reveal a deep cut that was still bleeding out. 

“Did you walk into something?” Mark asked. I slapped him across the face. 

“Stop being so optimistic and come to your fucking senses, Mark. He literally cut my leg with the dagger when he was humping me. You can’t be this fucking dumb can you!” I was yelling again, no matter how much I tried to control it. 

“While he was what?” Mark angrily slammed his fist against the wall and I instinctively cowered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“I’m fine, just still shaken up.” I faked a smile. Mark embraced me. 

“Don’t worry darling. Ethan will pay for what he’s done to you.” When he let go he had a wicked smile on his face. “Dark may have gotten back at him in his way, but I haven’t had my way with him.” 

“Mark now don’t do anything rash.” I knew it was hopeless but it was worth a try. 

“Don’t worry dear, he’ll never hurt you again.” He kissed my forehead. 

“Mark please, it was Blank, not Ethan. Ethan did nothing wrong.” I looked back into his eyes. They now shone with the same emotions as the day we had met. Rage, lust, pride. “Now what did we learn today?” 

“Not to make friends and forget about the enemy.” I ignored that his question was nearly the same as Blanks.

“Correct. Now Phoenix, we need to go where Dark has taken our little friends.” She looked hesitant but grabbed Mark’s arm, who scooped me up bridal style. I nuzzled into Mark and closed my eyes. When I opened them we were in an empty warehouse. I was sitting on the concrete floor, my dress gone and in its place an oversized flannel. In front of me was Mark standing in front of a rack of, weapons? He held up a machete and dragged it through the air before swapping it for a large gun. He looked down at me. 

“Come on darling. It’s playtime.”


	9. Yeah, Trust Issues

“Mark you can’t be serious about this.” I stood up quickly. 

“But I am.” he held out another gun for me to take. I took it hesitantly and inspected it. Real and loaded. God, he was serious. 

“We can’t just shoot people. We’ll get arrested.” I put the gun on the rack again. 

“We’re friends with royalty my dear, we won’t be prosecuted.” He picked up a handgun and loaded it. 

“What the fuck do you mean? Actually, better question. Where the hell are we?” 

“The ego’s dimension. Dark’s basement to be more exact.” Mark looked towards a door. “In fact feel free to go back upstairs. I’m sure they’ve sealed off the mansion by now.” 

“I’m going to go find someone with an ounce of sanity.” I stormed up the stairs and found several people milling about. What in the world? 

“Oh, Kay! You’re awake. I wanted to put you in one of the bedrooms but Mark insisted on having you downstairs with him so he could explain his plan.” Phoenix rambled. 

“Of which is fucking insane,” I remembered my flannel dress. “Hey, do you have any clothes I can wear?” 

“Uh yeah.” She led me down a long hallway to a nicely decorated room. “I feel bad since I’ve completely overrun Dark’s closet with my stuff. Though he takes all the blankets in bed so I mean we’re even.” 

“You guys sleep in the same bed?” I raised an eyebrow and Phoenix flushed red. 

“I mean I-I-I-” She stuttered out. 

“Just give me some clothes already.” I laughed. She nodded and grabbed me a tee and some shorts. I guess I could murder in these. I found my way through the hall and back downstairs. Mark was still testing weapons when I returned. 

“I guess I’m helping you with your plan.” I sighed. 

“That’s great. Now, do you know how to use a gun?” I slowly shook my head. He waved me over and handed it to me. He moved my hands and stood behind me, guiding me through the motions. “Watch out for the recoil.” 

“I’ll be fine.” I pulled the trigger and I completely missed the target. The recoil hurt my arm a bit too. “Okay, I won’t be fine.” 

“It’s okay, just try it again.” Mark laughed. I got the hang of it after a while and decided to ask the question that had been plaguing me for a while. 

“Where’s Blank and Anti?” Mark looked up from his preparations for a second before returning to it. 

“They’re being held in the prison on the opposite side of this town. It’s the only place with protections against the egos’ powers. Now as most of the people in this dimension have powers of some sort that can get them places, they don’t rely on traditional transportation. Which means we’re walking. Which is why we need to be able to defend ourselves. Blank’s army is running rampant as their boss has been locked up. They’ll kill us if we get too close.” Mark handed me a large gun and a belt with extra ammo (Idk what different stuff is called, I’m not a gun person). 

“So are we murdering innocent people?” I asked, getting the belt around my waist. 

“No, his army is criminals looking for easy pay.” Mark quickly turned back to me. “Are you still drunk or hungover in any way?” 

“No, I’m fine.” 

“Good, we can’t afford to have your abilities impaired right now.” 

“You know I’m probably a sociopath yet you sound like the insane one right now.” I laughed. Mark gave me a dirty look. 

“I’m not insane darling, I’m just a little pissed off.” I sighed and started toward the basement door. 

“Whatever you say, Mark.” he followed behind me and we started walking down the streets of the town. It was so odd. It looked like a relatively normal town but there were little things that stuck out here and there. We didn’t see anyone from Blank's militia for a long time, or so we thought. 

“Hands in the air. Guns visible.” We heard a loud voice ring out. Mark and I shared a look then both turned around, following the voice’s instructions. Though we each had a smug smile. We were greeted with about 20 people all in masks, they weren’t armed so I assumed whatever powers they had were deadly enough on their own. 

“Who are you?” Mark asked. 

“You took our boss. So we’re gonna have to finish his plan without him. Get ready to die.” The leader, the one with the loud voice, created a blue orb and yelled out a battle cry. 

“Now!” Mark screamed. I just shot at the group. One of them put me in a bubble and I kind of just started floating up. 

“Hey! What the fuck! I’m short but I’m not put me in a bubble short.” I tried popping it by poking my hand through it, I even put a few bullets through it, but to no avail. I was trapped in a bubble. “Mark! Get me out of here.” 

“I’m a little preoccupied right now.” He yelled back. I aimed for the girl that had put me in this bubble and aimed. 

“You wouldn’t shoot me my pixie stick, now would you?” She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. It reminded me of that YouTuber, Bubblegumgamez (she's from my other fanfic sorry if you're confused). 

“Actually I would.” Then I got a hella good headshot. I would have congratulated myself normally but I was hurtling back down to the ground. When I finally hit the ground I heard a sickening crunch, except it wasn’t my body. I stood up and realized I had fallen on the body of one of the militia members. “That’s not disturbing in any way.” 

“Sorry I didn’t get you down. One of them charged at me with a knife and I honestly wasn’t prepared.” Mark’s shoulder was bleeding. I looked around, there were no standing militia members left. I picked up my gun from the ground and walked forward. 

“Are you okay?” I turned around to ask. He nodded and we continued forward. The next few members of Blank’s militia that we came in contact with were a lot more direct with their attacks and went down quickly. We were able to make it to the prison in about 20 minutes. When we reached the door Mark suddenly dropped his gun and fell to his knees, head in his hands. 

“I just murdered at least 15 people. I’m a murderer. This isn’t a movie. These are real people.” He kept rambling. I guess the adrenaline finally wore off. I rubbed his arm gently (the one that wasn’t covered in blood) and sat on the ground next to him. 

“It’s okay. They were the bad guys.”

“How are you completely okay?” Mark asked me, he was so emotionally distraught I tried my hardest to be as empathetic as I could. 

“I just handle emotion really well.” I smiled at him. He nodded and held his hand out for me to help him up. 

“Let’s stick to the task at hand.” 

“Indeed. Now I need to figure out where Blank is.” 

“I’ll figure out where Anti is.” We strode up to the receptionist. He gave us a weird look, probably due to the blood. 

“We need to meet with some uh... people,” I said hesitantly. 

“I can’t allow you to do so. Visiting hours are over.” 

“We’re with Dark.” 

“The king has not said that anyone will be visiting his prisoners today.” the guy said in his dull voice. 

“I am literally his host you fuckwit.” Mark spat. The receptionist let out a sigh. 

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you and your girlfriend to leave before I call security.” 

“Alright you incompetent cunt, I need you to tell me where Antisepticeye and Blank are being held or you can say goodbye to everything you’ve ever known.” As Mark berated the poor guy, the receptionist picked up the phone. So I shot him. “Kay! Why the fuck did you do that?” 

“I hated his stupid voice.” I opened the door to his office and fished through his computer until I found the cell numbers of Anti and Blank. Then I stole a guard uniform and began my trek through the prison. Mark wasn’t with me because Anti and Blank were on complete opposite sides of the prison, probably security concerns or something. It was heavily guarded when I found it. 

“Boss says we need to move this guy to a room. Someone is coming by soon to visit him.” I said in a more gruff voice. 

“Who are you?” One of the guards asked me. Startled I looked down at my name tag. 

“What do you mean? I’m uh Randy.” I laughed nervously. I was busted. 

“Randy is a fat old man. You are a small teenaged boy with pink hair.” Another guard said

“I’m actually a new hire. They didn’t give me a uniform yet so I just grabbed one when I clocked in. My name’s Syd.” I laughed with a bit more confidence. 

“Oh sorry ‘bout that man. These damn budget cuts. Can’t even afford to give one of our new hires a uniform.” The third guard shook his head. 

“Yo shut up dude. Let’s move this guy.” The first guard said. 

“Hey Syd, you gonna help?” The second one asked. 

“Sorry dude, I’m just the messenger.” I walked off and as soon as I was out of their view I removed the uniform and concealed my weapons as best I could. I fixed my hair and tried to wipe off most of the blood on my body. I found a different guard. 

“Uh hello miss, do you need something?” 

“Actually I’m looking for a prisoner. I’m with King Darkiplier’s counsel.” I smiled politely. 

“Oh, are you looking for Blank?” I nodded. “Down the hall, first door on your left.” 

“Thank you,” I said and walked past him, swiping his access key to the security room. I noted the door I needed to go into and slipped into the security office. I knocked the camera guy out with a half-empty coffee mug. I honestly could have used the handgun I had at my side but it was more fun to do this. I disabled the cameras in that conference room. On my stroll back I noticed a guard was now stationed outside the door of the place I needed to be. I plastered on my best smile. 

“Hi, I need to get into this room.” The guard opened the door. I was surprised. This was a lot easier than I thought. I nodded to him and walked in. As soon as the door closed I locked it and blocked the door. 

“Of fucking course it's you.” Blank groaned when I moved into his field of view. 

“Oh come one Blanky dear, it’s gonna be fun.” I sat on his lap and put my knife under his chin. 

“Yeah, real fun.” He moved his head. 

“Okay fine. We’ll get right into the interrogation.” He made some unintelligible noise in response. “Why’d you do it?” 

“Well, you see prize-” 

“I have a name you cuck,” I interrupted. 

“Well, you see Kaylee, I wasn’t jealous of Mark in any way. In fact, I was just pissed off at that little spitfire there, Phoenix.” He tilted his head back and laughed. “God I was an idiot. I had asked her out before she and Dark became inseparable and she rejected me. It didn’t really bother me, I didn’t see her that often back then. Until Mark met you. I decided it would be a good time to take over our little friend Ethan. Of course, I immediately trapped him here in this dimension and took over his being. That’s why Ethan was so weird because there was no Ethan. I took his little crush on you and spun it into what I wanted.” 

“What do Mark and I have to do with this?” I questioned. 

“God Kaylee, you are so fucking stupid. I wanted a second chance. You are the spitting image of her and I wanted you to be mine, to show her that she couldn’t bring me down. Then Mark had to get in the way. I was gonna murder him you know. Then I was gonna murder you. Mostly because I didn’t want you anymore. You are such a hotheaded bitch, that honestly, you’re undesirable.” 

“I’m not a hotheaded bitch. Take that back, fucker!” I dug my knife into his arm. 

“My point exactly.” He laughed. I withdrew my knife and he continued. “I could have killed Dark, that would be the obvious solution. Of course, that’s also impossible because he’s the fucking king of this dimension and therefore could obliterate me. So that’s why I went for you humans.” 

“Just tell me where Ethan is.” I turned towards the wall, knife at my side. 

“He’s in Dark’s basement.” I stopped. We were in the same place and I hadn’t even known. I could have just saved him then. I turned around and walked up to Blank. I stabbed the knife into his chest, turning it slowly. 

“Have fun torturing innocent girls in hell,” I said into his ear before ripping out the knife and stabbing it into the wall. 

“You’re still a hotheaded bitch.” he heaved out, his final words. I stopped near the door and turned to face him. 

“I know.”


	10. You're Lovin' On The Freakshow Sitting Next To You

“He’s dead,” I stated to the guard when I exited the room. I looked up at him. He seemed shocked that a pink-haired child was capable of murder. I started walking away to find Mark. He was coming out of another conference room, not covered in blood. 

“What the hell did you do?” Mark asked, grabbing my blood-soaked hands. 

“I got rid of him,” I smiled up at him. 

“Why?” my smile fell. 

“Because he was an asshole.” 

“Kaylee you can’t just kill people.” I pouted.

“But I wanted to.” I suddenly realized I wasn’t sure where Jack was. “Hey did you find out if Anti is a separate entity?” 

“Yes. Jack and Anti are separate entities.” I nodded and went back into the room Mark just came out of. 

“Where is Jack?” I asked Anti.

“He’s with Ethan. Though he’s been there much longer.” Anti laughed. “Say, lass, could you get me out of here?” 

“Absolutely not. To be honest I would rather kill you but you didn’t actually do anything horrible. So I’m sparing you. Fun right. Honestly, I don’t have many morals so the fact that I didn’t stab you is incredible.” I started walking towards the door. 

“You should tell Mark about your little problem. If he knew you don’t love him, he’d probably be devastated.” Anti laughed in his obnoxious laugh. I threw my remaining knife at the wall, it flying right past Anti’s face. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” I slammed the door and walked away swiftly. Mark ran up to me. 

“So where’s Jack?” 

“Same place as Ethan,” I answered deadpan. I couldn’t bear to look at Mark after Anti’s words. 

“Which is where?” Mark stopped me in the lobby and held me by the shoulders. 

“Dark’s basement.” I shrugged off his shoulders and focused on making it back to Dark’s mansion. I took off running once I got outside of the prison. Mark called after me but I kept my focus on running. I made it to Dark’s mansion far quicker than Mark and practically ran into the basement. After a bit of looking around, I found a locked door. It was locked on the outside with a simple padlock. Of course, I didn’t have the key so I broke it with a hammer that I found. I flung open the door to find both Jack and Ethan. Surprisingly healthy looking and in good condition. I ran to Ethan and wrapped my arms around him, surprising him. 

“Kaylee?” Ethan asked. I held his arms gently and just sort of smiled at him. 

“I’m so fucking happy you’re alive,” I stated. “What happened?” 

“Well Blank like detached himself from me and then he like knocked me out. I woke up here and I’ve been here for a while. Jack was here already when I got here. Some nice lady fed us and stuff. She let us into the mansion when Anti and Blank were in our dimension. Though we were locked in here when they returned. I think her name was Celine or something.” Ethan stopped for a second. “Why are you so happy to see me? I was a bit of an asshole the last time we spoke.” 

“Ethan that wasn’t you though.” I looked into his eyes and I think he seemed to understand me. 

“I know but Blank still looks like me. He can still try to hurt you. I don’t want that to happen again. Celine told us about the party. You don’t deserve the torture that he’s caused you.” Ethan shook and tears dripped down his face. I embraced him again. 

“Don’t worry, Blank will never hurt me again.” Ethan looked at me, confused. “He’s dead.” 

“Kay, please tell me you have nothing to do with that.” I looked away and let go of him. He looked dejected. I may not truly feel remorse but the way Ethan speaks to me makes me feel the smallest bit of empathy. 

“I possibly did,” I spoke in a small voice. Ethan has always been one of the few people in my life that I can’t bring myself to manipulate. I don’t see any gain from it. He’s not popular, he’s not famous, he’s just a normal kid. And that’s why I never want to let him go. 

“I thought we’ve talked about trying to control your impulses.” He placed a hand on my shoulder and I kept my eyes on the ground. 

“I know.” I sighed. 

“Hey once we get out of this place, we’ll keep working on it.” I looked back up at Ethan and nodded. 

“So are ya tellin me she’s crazy or something?” Jack asks from the other side of the room. I had completely forgotten he was there. 

“Well, that’s not what we said.” Ethan glared at Jack. Jack didn’t press further.

“Let’s go find Dark or Phoenix.” I deadpanned again and helped Ethan up. Jack got up on his own and we went back upstairs. Mark was standing in the hall. “Great.” 

“Kaylee! I didn’t know where you went. I see you found Ethan and Jack though.” Mark hugged me and I just kind of smiled a bit though it was forced. I had ‘liked’ Mark so much for the past few weeks but now he felt useless to me. I guess I’ll just deal with him for a little longer. 

“Uh yeah, I just really wanted to find Ethan. Sorry for leaving you.” I smiled at him. He kissed my cheek. 

“It’s whatever. Let’s go find someone that can get us out of here.” 

~One week later~

Everything is fairly normal again. Mark asked me to homecoming and I said sure because I’m a dumbass that can’t just break up with him. Ethan and I still have a bit of a strained relationship right now but we’re working on it. He came with me to judge homecoming dresses though. Hey, I don’t have many friends, I don’t really need them to be honest. 

Shadow of Doubt is actually playing part of homecoming so I won’t really get a chance to see Mark which is nice. I’m hoping to just give him a good night, then break up with him when he brings me home. I voted Ethan for homecoming king because, let’s be real, he deserves it. Speaking of Ethan and school, the poor guy is back at the bottom of the high school food chain. With popular, cool Ethan gone, no one was interested anymore. No one questioned the fact that three students were missing and everything sort of went back to normal. Whatever normal is.

“Hello my darling,” Mark said as I opened the door. He slipped a corsage on my wrist and I gently kissed him. 

“Hi,” I smiled. He walked me to the limo we rented. Dark and Phoenix decided to pop into our dimension to attend homecoming, so I greeted them in surprise. We also picked up Ethan, who didn’t have a date, but wanted to go anyway. When we got to the school I went to go meet up with my band. I tossed the corsage Mark gave me aside for the time being and changed into the suit that we as a band, had decided would be fun to wear on stage. Challenging stereotypes is fun you know? We had decided on gray suits and vibrant blue ties. Except I didn’t feel like sweating my ass off so I kept the jacket off. We looked like a group of excellently dressed gays and it was 75% accurate. For the first hour of homecoming, I danced around in a suit doing something that made me happy. Then they decided to do homecoming court in the middle of it. We got all of our stuff off stage and I went to go change. I found my friends and stood with them, awaiting the mc’s words. 

“For homecoming princess, we have Kathryn Larson.” Kate smugly walked onto the stage and smirked as they placed the crown on her head. 

“Homecoming prince, Oliver Alexander.” Kate looked a little pissed and Ollie looked disinterested. 

“Homecoming queen, Kaylee Larson.” I made my way up onto the stage. Kate glared daggers at me. I stood awkwardly as they placed the crown on my head. “Now as this school likes to promote good social skills, we have our queen and king say a small speech.” 

“Hi, I’m Kaylee. You may know me as the sister of Kate, the girlfriend of Mark, the best friend of that kid that was popular for like a week, the girl that was just on stage singing in a suit, or honestly as just Kaylee. I’m not popular in this school. I honestly don’t know why I was voted. There must have been some reason, so thanks I guess.” I backed away from the microphone and they called the final member of the homecoming court. 

“Homecoming King, Ethan Nestor.” I lit up at the mc’s words. Ethan looked surprised that he had actually been voted king. He stepped to the mic. 

“Thank you to everyone who voted for me. I know I was only voted because I was popular last week, but it still feels strange. So while I was an asshole to my closest friend, everyone seemed to love me. It honestly feels wrong for me to accept this.” Ethan tried to walk away and leave the cheap plastic crown on the stage, but I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me and sighed. “You’re insufferable, you know that?” 

“Yeah, I do.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the floor so we could do the homecoming court dance. I’m not an excellent dancer, so it was a lot of stepping on Ethan’s toes, but he laughs it off every time. Once the song ended, Mark pulled me out to the hallway. 

“I’m going back to California to film another movie,” Mark said, he sounded genuinely upset. I tried to look upset. 

“Well, California isn’t all that far away,” I said. 

“I still think we should break up,” I tried my hardest to look dejected, but I couldn’t keep the act for long. 

“Thank god.” I laughed. Mark looked confused. “You know I have the incapacity to love and to be honest I was getting bored of you. You just seemed so infatuated with that I didn’t want to break your heart.” 

“You never liked me?” Mark sounded truly dejected and hurt. 

“I did, but then I got bored. It’s not all that hard to follow. Now have fun in California.” I tossed the bracelet that he had given me back after the party at him. “I say try again with Amy. She seems nice, albeit a bit crazy. I mean you’ve dated a sociopath, dating her shouldn’t be so bad.” 

“I guess I should try again with her. Goodbye, Kaylee.” Mark walked towards the exit without another word. I watched as he walked away. 

“Goodbye, Mark.”


	11. Epilogue: 15 years later

Mark and I didn’t end up together. Of course, we didn’t, it was a high school relationship. He ended up dating Amy again for a while and the media loved them together, they were even married for a while but divorced as celebrity couples tend to do. Dark and Phoenix are happily married with a couple of kids because it was clear from the start that those two would end up together. I still see them from time to time and the way Dark talks about his wife and kids is just so endearing. You never would have expected that tough asshole to be such a family man. I honestly don’t know what became of Wilford. As for my band, it split up after 10 years of us being together. Ollie and Zach ended up getting on bad terms and never made up. Meg ended up in a super popular duo reminiscent of twenty one pilots. As for Ethan, he ended up becoming a director like he’s always dreamed of. It makes me so happy seeing him happy. As for me? I ended up doing something regrettable in college that got me kicked out, a friend sent to the hospital, and I nearly got arrested. The only reason I was never convicted is because after the incident Ethan forced me to go see a psychologist. I’m a diagnosed sociopath. I’ve been getting help for the past ten years and I’m definitely a lot better than I was. Me getting help doesn’t change the fact that I was a horrible person. Ethan has been by my side through all of this and I’ve realized how much I need him. I love him, in my own way that is. We’ve actually got married a little bit before Dark and Phoenix did. Ethan is my biggest support system and I’m so grateful that I didn’t lose him back in high school. I don’t know where we would be if I hadn’t realized something was off back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll probably post a newer one eventually.


End file.
